


Feral Addiction

by alycat



Series: Feral 'verse [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Addiction, Alternate Universe, Knotting, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-22
Updated: 2012-08-22
Packaged: 2017-11-12 16:06:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/493105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alycat/pseuds/alycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all starts out born from desperation, a way for Jensen to keep some parts of his old life intact, but it soon spirals out of control. With the werewolf community's eyes on him, the stakes are going up with each picture he posts and he soon gets addicted in more ways than one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Original warnings and notes from Livejournal:
> 
> Pairing, rating & kinks: J2 - NC-17 - knotting, werewolves, exhibitionism, masturbation, toys, angst, slight dub-con, come-play.
> 
> Written for a prompt from [Blindfold_SPN](http://blindfold-spn.livejournal.com/).

  


-¤-

_The chair is situated in the middle of the room, spotlights in the ceiling focusing down on it while the rest of the room is clouded in shadow. In the chair a man sits, his half lidded eyes are slits of luminous green and his slightly swollen, full lips look more red than pink, a trail of something white leaking from the corner of his mouth. The man's hair looks dark where it's slicked back from his face with something that looks sticky white, catching the overhead lights._

_In the bright light, the man's skin seems pale, almost white, in contrast to the surrounding darkness, an inviting canvas, smooth skin without a single mark of teeth or claws on it. It is still obvious what has happened though, because the man sits with his legs spread as wide as the armrests will allow him, giving the watcher a clear view of the hard length of his cock, curving up against his belly. The inside of the man's thighs are covered in wetness, residues of white spilling from where his hole is on display thanks to the position he is in._

_His puffy asshole, face and hair isn't the only part of him painted with the white wetness, there are smears of it on the faintly outlined muscles of his stomach as well as up his chest and arms. Even with the thin sheen of sweat that seems to cover his body it's obvious that the wetness is something else._

_It is the eyes that tells it all, only one thing can make eyes glow bright green like that, and even with the flawless skin hinting at something else it is quite obvious what the man truly is: a slut for werewolf come._

Of course Jensen had the night shift. Jensen _always_ had the night shift and he knew better than to cause a fuss about it. It was something that came with being ten years younger than anyone else on the crew, of being the pretty and smart boy where everyone else was much more about the brawn than the brains. But night work meant slightly better money, not really enough to make up for the hours but beggars couldn't be choosers after all and Jensen needed the work or Tom would get utterly upset about Jensen not being able to pay his half of the rent 

It wasn't the life he had hoped for when he first left Texas, just him and a few bags thrown in the back of his old, beaten up truck but it was better than what he had feared might happen when his first attempts at stardom on the big screen failed. He had been lucky to meet Tom, someone who claimed to believe in him even when no producer wanted him and Jensen had to resort to working dead-end jobs to make money enough for food and shelter. At least his current dead-end job was better than a fast food joint, it was a small step in the right direction even though he knew it wouldn't have been enough to keep the nice, comfortable apartment he lived in. 

He and Tom lived in.

After only a few months of living together it was such a novelty to even think about it, that it was _their_ home he returned to each morning when his shift ended. Sliding into the warm bed and feeling Tom wrap one arm around his waist to pull him close for the few hours of sleep they would share before Tom had to get up and leave for his own job. It wasn't ideal, Jensen wished they could see more of each other, but they made it work. 

"Hey, Jenny!"

Jensen gritted his teeth together, wishing he could punch his fist right into the leer that was aimed at him but hitting the boss was never a good way to keep your employment after all so instead he bit down and forced a polite smile on his lips. 

"Yes, Dan?" he asked.

"You're alone tonight, the new guy called in sick. Don't forget to run by The Pit, they called me earlier and said they needed someone to empty their stash."

It was a close call but Jensen managed to bite back a curse at that, Dan knew full well that there wouldn't be anyone at The Pit until six AM, that was why the day team should do the run but there was nothing he could say against it so instead he settled in for working a few extra hours and he hoped that Dan would actually remember to pay him for those hours without too much argument about it all. Jensen was quite sure that was just wishful thinking on his behalf. Muttering under his breath he picked up the keys to the work truck and slid in behind the wheel. If he was alone all night he sure planned to make the best of it and with an angry flick of his wrist he flipped the radio on and turned the volume up high. 

-¤-

Of course all other work was done at four, everything neatly stored in the locked compartment of the truck and all Jensen could do was wait until The Pit opened. 

The Pit wasn't the name of the place, but Jensen doubted many people knew it by any other name, its patients included. It was the biggest hospital for werewolves in the state and most humans knew to stay away from it because werewolves were dangerous but sick werewolves? That was just something even other weres avoided as much as possible. Jensen sighed, the hospital in itself was of course open, but he knew that only the morning guard had keys to the area where they stored the dangerous waste that Jensen had been sent to gather up, so he was stuck where he was, coffee in hand and sighing up at the dark building in front of him, seeing big shadows move inside its windows. Intimidating, it was the only word he could come up with that fit the big building, bars in front of the windows like it was a prison and he knew that each window would be bulletproof, just like the windshield of his car. 

When two tall, muscled men passed the car and headed straight for the gates to the hospital Jensen found himself shrinking back into the seat, trying to make himself invisible because there was no doubt in his mind that the two men were werewolves. It was just something about the way they moved, an animalistic grace to each step that put them apart from humans and Jensen knew better than to get himself in a situation where he was alone in the dark with two weres. 

Sighing, he looked at the clock, he wasn't sure he would even get to see Tom before the man left for work, not with Jensen working late like this and that made his mood sink. Even more so when it was a Thursday, the day Tom worked late and probably wouldn't be home until Jensen had once more left for work. 

Sometimes life really sucked. 

-¤-

"Tom?"

Jensen's voice echoed strangely in the apartment and he frowned, stopping in the hallway to toe out of his shoes before he ventured further inside, Tom would be upset enough about Jensen working over so late and even though he was sure that the man had left for work he didn't want his boyfriend catching him walking inside with his heavy work boots on. 

He stopped dead in his tracks when he stepped into the living room, his jaw falling open when he took in the state of the room. The bookshelf was mostly empty, what few books left having fallen down in between the cheap nick-nacks that were his in comparison to the more expensive things that had belonged to Tom. Jensen's first reaction was that they had been robbed, but then he realized that the only things that were gone were Tom's. Only Tom's. Not a single thing of Jensen's was missing and that fact spoke clearly about what had happened. Even most of the furniture was gone, the only thing left the rickety second-hand items that belonged to Jensen and they looked more ratty being the only thing in the apartment. 

The kitchen was just the same, the only thing left the few items that belonged to Jensen, and the expensive coffee maker that Tom had bought him as a move in gift and for a split second Jensen was grateful that the man had left him that. It hit him then, the fact that Tom had _left_ him, had packed all his items while Jensen was off working. Had actually chosen to move in the middle of the night just to not have to tell Jensen about it. Jensen sank down to the floor, pressing his hands against his eyes to try and stop the tears that threatened to fall. He didn't know if it was heart break he felt, or the humiliation of being left the way he had been. 

-¤-

"This is disgusting," Owen said where he was sitting in the driver’s seat and Jensen nodded, only half listening to his co-worker. 

They had just left The Pit, yet another long night for Jensen just because the people working the day shift were buddies of Dan and had asked to not have to go to The Pit, despite the fact that _they_ would have gone there in broad daylight and not in the still dark hours of dawn. 

"Do you know what it is we pick up from there? Fucking werewolf sperm. How are those freaks even allowed when their _sperm_ is bad enough to be considered toxic waste?" Owen went on, clearly not caring whether Jensen was part of the conversation or not. "What kind of species are they that their friggin' come is addictive? I mean, that's the only reason someone would ever sleep with those freaks. Not like anyone fucking survives it."

Jensen tuned him out, he had more important things to think about after all. Like the fact that he had no idea how to make rent for the apartment _and_ buy all the replacement items for the missing stuff now with Tom no longer part of the equation and he was desperate to not have to leave the only thing he had left of the nice, comfortable life he had lived with Tom. 

"I saw someone put up videos about weres fucking humans," Owen said. "Like, taking the fucking knot and everything. Apparently those videos are crazy popular among some weres. Too bad the human will never live to collect the money for them, eh?"

The words slammed into Jensen and he could feel the very second the plan came to life within him. He turned towards the little plate of acrylic glass that lead into the back of the car where he knew that vials upon vials of werewolf come were waiting to be destroyed. 

"Yeah," Jensen forced himself to answer. "Hey, how do they destroy the... semen? I mean, some lab people work with stuff like that, how do they make sure those guys don't get addicted by mistake?"

"UV lights, dude," Owen said and turned the car around a corner. "Apparently it cleans the samples or some weird shit like that. I thought UV only worked against fucking vampires but apparently not, you know."

UV lights, just like the cheap kind he had at home, one of the few things Tom had left behind. 

"I read somewhere that they used to use purified semen for special effects in movies," Owen said then. "Like, they put it in the actors eyes and their eyes became luminous for a short time, but apparently some B-list actress got addicted anyway and they had to stop it. Fucking freaks."

Freaks they might be, but they were freaks who held Jensen's golden ticket in their hands and suddenly he knew exactly how to get the money to fill the apartment with furniture once more, to make it _his_.

-¤-

_The poster takes up half the wall, making it almost possible to count the come covered freckles on the man's beautiful face and with the way he’s looking straight into the camera it feels like the eyes are following the watcher around the room. With his unmarked skin the man would have been a novelty even for just one picture but it's not the first and his followers are all eagerly awaiting the next one._

_No one knows how he does it, what makes him so special that he isn't torn to shreds during or after the mating, but there must be something about the nameless man. He's still alive after all._


	2. Chapter 2

-¤-

_The man's lips are parted, and the white on his tongue, over the bridge of his nose, clinging to his eyelashes, tell the story of what has happened. It's more come than can come from one were, more than can come from two or even three. Luminous eyes are looking straight into the camera and his mouth is curved up in the corner, a pleased smile that tells how much he loves the come wetting his body. As always, there are no other marks on his skin not a single claw mark to tell about the brutal mating that has taken place, no bruises where hands have gripped too tight._

_Another photo and the man's tongue is out, licking away come from his fingers and had it been a video there is no doubt that the man would be moaning in pleasure. This time there's only two new pictures, none of them showing him below the waist but no one minds that. The pictures are rare and far in between, but each time the man posts something new he always reminds those watching that it's something worth waiting for._

-¤-

Jensen groaned and rested his head against his hands, the words of the book in front of him almost blurring together on the page but he forced himself to continue reading for just a bit longer. Rent day was drawing steadily closer and he knew there was no way he would make it if he didn't go through with his plan. He wondered how crazy he was to do it. But there was no way he could find a new apartment on such short notice. It would just be a one time thing to get a small buffer, some new furniture, and then maybe he could get some more hours. It wasn't like he needed to come home to someone anymore.

Slipping two small vials of werewolf come into his pocket had been much easier than he had expected it to be, but then he hadn't counted on Owen skipping work once more and getting fired, leaving Jensen alone on the shift until they could find a replacement. The vials were now resting under the UV light, and from what his research had told him, forty-eight hours would be enough to make them safe. It had been sixty hours and he was still hesitant to use it, but he was running out of time. To his surprise it was the other parts of his plans that turned out to be harder to realize because even with the small vials of come, there was no way they would last long if he used them for all the parts of his plan. That was why he had spent hours in the kitchen mixing different items together to try to get a liquid that looked enough like were come to actually fool werewolves. 

Taking a deep breath he closed the book in front of him, there was no more research he could do at that time and he knew he was better off sleeping. It was one of his few nights off and he needed to be rested for the thing he was planning the next day. Walking over to the UV kit he turned the vials, making sure to mix the fluid inside around before he got himself ready for bed.

It was several hours before exhaustion finally claimed him.

-¤-

Jensen stared down at the items laid out on the table in front of him, his plan suddenly seeming more real than it had during any of his preparations. His breath felt heavy, like a steel band tightening around his chest. 

"You can do this," he told himself, and despite whispering the words sounded loud in the silent apartment. "You _have_ to do this."

Taking a deep breath he reached for his camera and moved to set it up, angling it towards the big armchair he had chosen as the focal point of his plan and he tried to not think further than that small step, making sure the light was good enough for the people watching to not miss a single detail. It all went much quicker than he had expected and soon he found himself done with that task, no longer able to avoid the next step. 

"Right," he mumbled. "Here we go."

Slowly he started getting undressed and, ignoring the camera, he went over to the armchair, trying to find a good way to sit and wondering what would be the best. In the end he found something he thought would work and after a few test photos he had made up his mind. Flicking most of the lights off he angled the spotlights in the ceiling towards the armchair before reaching for the items strewn out on the table.

He bit down on his lower lip, practically gnawing at it while he dipped his fingers into the milky white liquid that filled a small jar. It wasn't something he really thought about, just a nervous gesture, but when he allowed himself to think about it he hoped that his swollen lips would carry over to the photo he was taking. Pushing his sticky fingers through his hair he made sure to make it wet and that droplets of the liquid dropped down his face, some of it even catching in his eyelashes. Never before had he felt as dirty as he did in that moment, naked with the liquid staining his face and the camera ready to capture it all. 

"I can do this," he told himself, hoping that if he said it enough times he would actually start to believe himself. 

The vital part of the plan was the small vial of purified were come and his hands were trembling when he reached for it, using a small pipette to gather up a few droplets. He lifted up the small mirror waiting on the table and looking at his own reflection he thought his eyes looked impossibly big and scared and for a few fleeting moments he wanted to through it all the way, ignore the plan he had spent so much time perfecting. 

"This is it," he told his reflection.

Before he could think about it too much he tilted his head back slightly and lifted the pipette he put two drops in each eye. The world faded out from focus and he blinked a few time, holding his breath as he waited to see if the purifying process had worked or if the addiction would slam into him. He felt a weird pulse somewhere behind his eyes and then things slowly became visible once more and when he looked into the mirror he couldn't hold back his own cry of fear and surprise. 

Jensen's eyes had always been green, stunningly green some people had said, but the gaze that met him in the mirror was something different completely. His eyes were a luminous green, unlike anything he had ever seen before and for a long moment he could only stare at the mirror. Then realization hit and he forced himself out of his trance to get the camera going before he moved to the armchair. He was still dressed in dark boxer briefs, the rest of him was bare and he hissed at the first touch of the dark leather against his skin before he gathered himself and looked up at the camera at the exact same time as he heard the first click announcing a photo had been taken.

"Focus," he mumbled, blinking a few times when he realized how bright everything looked, despite the dim light in most of the room there wasn't a detail he couldn't see. "This is..."

He didn't get further before the camera clicked again and he forced himself to pose for it, parting his lips and looking straight at the camera with what he really hoped was a good _just fucked_ look. A few clicks later he lifted his hands, skin still shiny with the liquid he had created to mirror werewolf come and he forced himself to bring his fingers to his lips, licking away heavy droplets. The taste wasn't very pleasant, but he forced himself to keep going until his fingers were all clean.

What research he had managed to do had told him the effect on his eyes was only temporary but he hadn't expected to so clearly notice when the were come stopped working its magic. The brightness, the vivid details, started to fade away and he longed for his glasses when things became slightly blurry around the edges. Despite knowing that the effect was gone, that his eyes were once more a normal shade of green, he sat frozen in place, the fake come slowly drying in his hair. A few more clicks of the camera sounded before it ended its cycle and silence stretched out, deafening in the apartment that held no proof that another person had lived there so recently. 

He didn't know how long he had been sitting in place, unable to move, before he finally managed to get up, his legs shaky when he walked over to the camera and brought it with him to where his computer was waiting for him. Once more his hands were shaking and it took several attempts before he managed to connect the camera to the computer, sitting down and clicking to open up the folder where all the photographs were waiting for him. 

Despite all the planning he had done, he had never considered what it would be to actually see the pictures he had taken and he found himself staring at the first when when it opened up on his screen, trying to grasp that the man in the picture was actually him. 

-¤-

_The page has always been special, one of the few that shows pictures of the human bitches that give themselves to werewolves. But only the early stages, no one wanted to see more of what would happen later._

_It all changes when_ he _posts his first pictures._

_It isn't possible to see much of the room, the only light shining is angled to put light on his face, but that is all that is needed. The man's eyes are a brilliant green, much more luminous than those of the usual bitches portrayed on the site. The kind of luminous shine to them that is said to only come from extended exposure to werewolf come. That alone was enough to have people look twice, to make their cursor hover over the button to pay to see more, but it was that combined with the man's pure beauty that made them actually push it._

-¤-

Jensen stared at the page, trying to understand what he was seeing but it was a bit too much to take in and he sank down in his desk chair when his legs didn't want to carry him any longer. He couldn't really believe the amount of people that had actually paid to see his pictures and his hands were shaking when he clicked to see just how much money he had earned. 

"Jesus Christ."

With just a few pictures, not really showing much of himself he had earned almost as much as he did in an entire month at his regular job and he felt an unexpected surge of pride at having been able to go through with his plan. He glanced over to the mirror in the corner and wasn't all that surprised to find himself smiling and he was just about to close the computer down, treating himself to some good food to celebrate, when he saw a little blinking letter symbol up in one corner. He quickly understood what it was but when he pushed it and his inbox opened up, it was more than he could ever have expected.

If, beforehand, he would have guessed the response he would never have expected the amount of people that paid to see more than the very first teasing picture, but even less than that he would have expected people to actually _write_ to him because of the pictured he had posted. There had only been five pictures he had deemed good enough to post, but there were over fifty new messages in his inbox. He didn't know how long had passed by the time he finally dared to push the button to read what people had said about the pictures.

_pretty human bitch show more!_

The crude words had a blush creeping up Jensen's cheek and he clicked the message away, wondering it they all would be along those lines and he chose one halfway down the page of messages, opening it to read it while he once more chewed on his lower lip. 

_Ur really hot!!!!11!! how much $$ 2 fuck U? Im sure I wouldn't hurt u. 2 much._

Jensen swore low under his breath at that message, pushing away from the computer and winching slightly when the wheels of the chair scraped over the floor. Walked out into the kitchen he tried to think of something else than all the messages just waiting for him, blinking little letter symbol calling for him to come back. Filling up his coffee maker he leaned back against the kitchen counter, listening to the sound of the machine and trying to let the fragrance clear his mind but it didn't seem to work. 

"It's a one time thing," Jensen muttered to himself. "Just a one time thing. It doesn't matter what they say about me. What they think about me. Doesn't matter at all."

No matter how many times he repeated the words he couldn't make himself believe them and when the coffee was ready he wasn't really that surprised to find himself drifting back to the computer even though he did hesitate before he sat down once more.

The cup of coffee was soon forgotten, left to go cold next to the keyboard while Jensen read through message after message, his gut churning with a mixture of pride, shame and fear when he read more and more about what the werewolf community thought of him, what they wanted to do to him.

_need 2 post more!!!! with those eyes I fuckin no u got more 2 show us that pretty little hole of urs stretched from knots. stop bein such a fuckin little knot-tease!_

Reading through some of the comments brought a smile to his lips, even making him feel somewhat good about himself for the first time since Tom had left. Since he had opened the door and found the empty apartment where his home used to be. It was still something that got to him every time he came home from work, but slowly he started to realize that he was missing _company_ more than missing Tom himself. Didn't mean it wasn't painful to arrive home each day though and Jensen wondered if the apartment would ever _feel_ like home again, even with the new furniture he would now be able to buy. Almost done with reading through the messages he realized that he had to get up, had to go grocery shopping if he wanted to have any food when he returned from work the next day and with a sigh he turned the computer off. The messages didn't leave his mind though, they were stuck on a loop in his head and he admitted to himself that even the most crude ones boosted his ego. Apparently he was _that_ much of an attention whore.

-¤-

Jensen stretched out on the couch, smiling to himself at how comfortable it was. It felt good to know that it was _his_ , the first good thing he had ever really bought for himself. He reached out for his computer and pulled his legs up he rested it against his knees. Several weeks had passed since he posted the pictures and yet he awoke each day to new messages in his inbox. 

He wasn't surprised when the little letter symbol blinked once more, but he frowned slightly when he pushed it and realized there only was three new messages. The next second he blushed, cursing at himself for being upset about not getting as many comments as usual on something he only did to pay his bills. If he was honest with himself, though, the comments did brighten his otherwise rather lonely days. Reading through the first two messages they were nothing special, just the usual badly spelled gushing that made him feels equal amounts flattered and creeped out. The third one however, that one stood out. 

_I am absolutely blown away by how stunning you are in these pictures. I’ve never seen someone who appeared so comfortable being with a were. Your mate is extremely fortunate. I would love to see more if you had more to share._

Jensen blinked and re-read the message once more, because it was so very different from everything else he had received so far. For one, it actually had punctuation which made it different, but there was something more to it as well. It was the first one that actually seemed to be respectful. 

"A were that doesn't think with his knot?" Jensen mumbled to himself before his gaze zeroed in on one word. "Mate?"

The concept felt so foreign to him, it was something that just never happened. Werewolves didn't take human mates, werewolves were much too volatile and humans never lasted longer than a few hours, less if they went to the clubs that no one really talked about but everyone knew of. 

"Fortunate," Jensen said bitterly. "Yeah, that's why my _mate_ left me in the middle of the night without a single word."

With a bone deep sigh, Jensen put the computer away but the words kept going on repeat in his mind, and some of the bitterness faded away when he thought back to the surprisingly caring tone. A part of him even wondered if it had really been a were that had written it, they weren't all that well known for respecting humans. It wasn't until he was dressed and heading out to his car, needing to run a few errands, that he could think of the message with fondness, and a part of him even wished he really would have more pictures to show to the person that had sent it, wondering if maybe he should go through and see if any of the ones he had discarded would maybe please the were. He was humming under his breath when he slid into his car, turning the ignition and...

"No," he whispered when nothing happened. "No no no. This can _not_ be happening."

Trying several more times he cursed low under his breath, leaning forward until his forehead was resting against the steering wheel, wondering what the hell he was supposed to do. Wishful thinking made him turn the ignition one more time, and for a brief second hope soared up inside him when the car rumbled into life, but that hope died a quick death when something sounded very wrong inside of the engine and the next moment the car died and black smoke came out from under the hood. 

There was no doubt in Jensen's mind that repairing the car would cost quite a bit, he knew from experience that getting parts for a car as old as his wasn't the easiest thing, and the car was already more spare parts than original. The only silver lining was that at least it didn't seem like the car was actually on fire, the smoke was already dissipating and when Jensen finally managed to drag himself out of the car to pop the hood open, he couldn't even be sure where it had came from to begin with. 

"This can't be good," he sighed and reached for his phone to call a mechanic. 

-¤-

"Are you kidding me?" Jensen gasped, staring at the phone in his hand in utter shock.

"I'm sorry Mr. Ackles," the voice answered from the tiny speaker. "But there is no way we can make it cheaper. I honestly don't think it's worth it to even try, that car of yours is about to give up for good."

"So even if I _do_ pay to have it fixed, you're saying it will just break down again?" Jensen asked.

"Yes Mr. Ackles," his mechanic said. "I'm sorry, but I'm amazed that car has even held together as long as this. I think it was running on good will more than fuel."

"Okay, I guess I'll..." Jensen started only to drift off, closing his eyes and rubbing at the bridge of his nose.

"Do you want us to take it to the junk yard?" 

"Yeah I guess so," Jensen sighed. "Thank you."

"I'm sorry we couldn't help more, but fixing that car just isn't worth it."

"Right," Jensen nodded and ended the call.

He had no doubts the man was speaking the truth, the problem was that Jensen _needed_ a car to even get to his own workplace. The biggest problem, however, was that he didn't even have close to the amount of money he needed to get another car, not even a used one. Sinking down on his couch Jensen let his fingers roam over the soft leather, feeling the way he practically melted into soft cushions and when the realization came to him it was like a light bulb going off inside his mind. 

-¤-

_The man is absolutely gorgeous, his face all perfect angles and sinfully plush lips, looking like someone has kissed him just before the camera found him. It's the soft curve of his lips, the pink enhanced by the white come staining his face, that looks so very inviting._

_His cock is hard, curving perfectly up his belly and strong fingers are wrapping around it, droplets of pre-come visible on the blood-filled head. It's all enough to make any were crave to mark the expanse of flawless skin, to claim and show off. It might be the_ idea _of the man they have all fallen for, the idea of a werewolf bitch that is special enough to last._

_The idea of the green eyed man, full lips parted in an inviting smile, every inch of his body seeming to beg for more._

-¤-


	3. Chapter 3

-¤-

_The pictures are different from his previous ones, angle focused on the man's toned body instead of his gorgeous face. For the first time there are marks on his pale skin, barely there finger shaped marks on his hips that are nothing compared to the bruises usually marring the bodies of the were come sluts. But it's the first time the green eyed man has had any marks at all beside the come marking him up._

_Anyone watching will ask the same thing; what makes the man so special that the weres fucking him don't harm him? By the amount of come covering his skin they are clearly enjoying their time with him, and it's easy to realize that it's not only one were, it's simply too much come on that lightly freckled skin. One of the shots does show his face, a lazy, satisfied smile on his lips, come leaking from the corner of his mouth. There's not a werewolf watching that doesn't wish they could slide between the man's thighs, fuck into the puffy hole, replace the come leaking out with their own._

-¤-

Jensen took several deep breaths, trying all he could to calm his frantically beating heart but it didn't do much good and all he could hope for was to not pass out before he could even get started. The camera was set up, but if he had thought it was bad to have it set up in his living room, carefully angled towards the big arm chair, it was nothing at all compared to having it in his bedroom. But he knew he had to do it, he desperately needed the money and to get the kind of money he truly wanted he would have to push himself further, show the weres something they had never seen before. He stared down at the item on his bed, something he never had expected himself to buy, not in a million years, and a big part of him wanted to throw the damn thing away, to forget this stupid plan of his. That wasn't an option however, while Jensen had managed to rent himself a car for a week he knew that his funds wouldn't last long and he needed to get himself a new car or he would lose his job.

With trembling hands he reached out and closed his fingers around the firm length of the sex toy he had bought and he almost wanted to pull his hand back when he felt it. It hadn't been easy to come by, money spent that he didn't really have to spend and he really hoped that he would get his money's worth.

In his minds, the words from all the messages he had received the first time were playing on a loop, over and over again until it was all he could think of, the one thing that made him able to slowly undress, not looking over at the camera. One message was clearer than the others, the polite were that had called Jensen's _mate_ fortunate. The one message that had made him feel truly good and not only dirty.

"I'll do it for him," Jensen mumbled to himself, blushing the next moment when he heard just how stupid the words sounded but even then he couldn't really push them away.

Realizing he was gay had been a scary thing in his life, but stretching out on his new, comfortable bed and reaching for the lube, preparing to ready himself for a knotting dildo, that was ten times worse.

He tried not to think about it, spreading his legs and slicking his fingers while imagining he was doing it for someone, someone that would look on him with want in their eyes. When he pushed his fingers down between his legs, slick fingers touching tightly furled muscles he tried to imagine it being someone else touching him, pushing strong fingers inside to work that muscle open. It was a hard thing to imagine though, because his own fingers felt so vastly different from any of his lovers, and he couldn't shake the thought of just why he was doing it. Even though the camera wasn't on yet, he was very much aware of it being aimed at him and he wondered what he must look like, spread out on his back with his fingers buried deep in his own ass.

Even with frayed nerves, worry coiling in his belly, Jensen felt his cock grow hard, the pleasure of his fingers overriding his brain until he was panting, hips lifting off the bed in search for more and by the time his hand was fumbling for the toy he had mostly forgotten all that wasn't right there and then, focused too much on aiming for his own pleasure. The first brush of the toy against his slick hole was enough to have him moan out loud and he sure hoped no neighbors would be able to hear him. There was a burn to the stretch, clear proof of how long it had been since he last had been with someone but even the burn was welcome and only then did Jensen realize how much he had _missed_ being stretched open around a hard cock, how good it was to finally feel full again. 

Reality slammed back into him when he worked the toy deeper and he could feel the first of the knot against his hole, even deflated it was enough to make him gasp and almost flinch away from it but he knew that wasn't an option so instead he managed to push out more lube, fingers slippery and wet but it did make the movement of the toy easier. Carefully he worked the bulbous part of the toy against his ass, feel it push his hole even wider until it slid all the way inside with a wet sound.

Jensen had never expected it to feel so damn _good_ , his body spreading around the toy and before he could think too much about it he was rolling over on his belly, pushing himself up on all fours to work the toy deeper. Soon he realized that the position he was in didn't really allow him to inflate the toy and he forced himself to balance on his knees, spreading his legs wide and clenching his fingers around the inflating bulb. The sensations shooting through his body was unlike anything he had ever felt before, the inflating knot pushing right up against his prostate and before Jensen could think about it, his orgasm tore through him, a sharp cry falling from his lips as he pulsed into the sheets. 

"Fucking Christ," he gasped, almost falling forward on the bed.

The motion made him clench his hand without thinking about it, groaning when the knot inflated even more, stretching him wider than he had ever been before. It took a long time for Jensen to come down from his orgasm, shivers running through his legs as he tried to calm his breathing down. For a long time he just stood kneeling on the bed, legs spread and the toy still wedged deep inside and all thoughts about just why he was doing it was lost in the haze of pleasure.

"I can do this," he told himself when he slowly came down from his high. "I can..."

Deflating the knot he could feel just how open his body was and he knew his cheeks were stained pink while he reached for the fake concoction he used to mimic the were come, pushing the slick mess inside so that it would leak back out for the camera. Moving to prepare the camera he could feel it slowly start to leak out and getting back on the bed he reached for the pipette, dripping the purified were come in his eyes. He had thought that he would have gotten used to the feeling of the liquid changing his vision, but he couldn't hold back the gasp as every little feature of his room suddenly became clearer.

Looking back over his shoulder he spread his legs for the camera.

-¤-

_The first picture is unlike anything seen before, the man's legs spread wide and the rounded swell of his ass presented for the viewer and his hole is still open from the knot that must have been filling him up mere moments ago, glistening white slowly leaking out and trailing down over the skin of his sac and down his thighs. He is looking back over his shoulder, green eyes a startling luminous sheen and lips still parted on a moan. There is something intimate about the way he's looking into the camera, it's more like he is looking at a lover than into the cold, hard lens of a camera. The following picture is a close up, the puffy red rim open and it's possible for the one watching to see the soft, wet insides of the open hole, whiteness of the come a stark contrast where it's slowly trickling outside. It's an inviting view, the man showing himself off in a way he never has before, and yet the pictures will always leave more to be desired._

-¤-

Jensen couldn't really hold back the small smile that was on his lips as he walked through the grocery store, for once not having to think of what he was buying and he was fully planning to indulge himself. A part of him thought that maybe he should feel bad about just how he had earned the money but he had to admit to himself that he had _liked_ the last photo session and even showing off himself in the most intimate of ways made him feel good. A slight flush crept up his cheeks as he thought about it but it also made his cock harden in the confines of his jeans.

Pushing the thoughts aside he focused on the list of groceries that he knew he needed to get, and quite a few that he didn't need but bought anyway, just because he could. Even with parts of his mind distracted, he forced himself to go on with the shopping, slowly going through each aisle in search of items that he needed or wanted. Suddenly he heard voice on the other side of a shelf, voices he hadn't heard in months but that he knew quite well. Without thinking about it he turned the corner and found himself face to face with a dark haired couple, both of them freezing in place when they saw him.

"Jensen," the girl said when the silence stretched out heavily between them.

"Mina," Jensen answered, wincing at how rough his voice sounded. "Jonah."

The man nodded but made no other motion to greet Jensen and instead the three of them stood there looking at each other. It wasn't until that moment that Jensen realized that he hadn't heard a word from his and Tom's friends, not since his boyfriend had walked out on him. Standing in front of Mina and Jonah made it very clear why; clearly Tom had taken their friends when he left. 

"So," Mina said after another awkward silence. "What are you up to?"

Jensen had to wince once more at how strained the question sounded and irritation rose within him because he was quite sure the girl didn't really care about his answer, she just asked because it was the polite thing to do

"Grocery shopping," Jensen answered, and he heard the sarcastic tone in his own voice at the same time as he saw Mina reacting to it, frowning and stepping closer to Jonah,

"Right," Jonah said. "Obviously. Anyway, I think we need to move along. Places to be, people to see. You know how it is."

"Right," Jensen answered, not even trying to hide the bitterness in his voice that time around. "Would one of those people happen to be Tom by any chance?"

The was no mistaking the blush that crept up Mina's cheeks, or the way she wouldn't look him in the eye. Jonah looked a mixture of guilty and annoyed and that was answer enough for Jensen who took a step back from his former friends.

"It was nice seeing you," Mina blurted out, her smile suddenly wide and totally fake.

For a moment Jensen really meant to be nice to them; smile, nod and act like there actually was a chance the three of them would ever get together for a few beers or a barbecue like they used to, but instead anger rose up in him. Straightening his back he fought for control of his own emotions, carefully choosing his words before he took a deep breath and looked at Mina and Jonah.

"No," he said calmly. "It really wasn't."

He turned around and walked away, ignoring the shocked gasps from the couple behind him. A part of him wanted to turn around, to actually _see_ the reactions but instead he forced himself to go back the way he came, ignoring doing any more shopping because in that moment he just wanted to go home to the apartment and search for that good feeling that he had felt earlier the same day. 

-¤-

Jensen sat down on the couch. taking a few deep breaths to try and balance himself but it didn't help much and instead he found himself thinking about the photos he had uploaded and the inbox that he hadn't checked for several long days. He wondered how much he had changed, considering that he was actually thinking about going to the were site to actually cheer himself up. 

"It wasn't supposed to be..." he mumbled.

Even low, the words sounded too loud in the empty apartment and Jensen cut himself off before he could get further but it didn't take long for him to walk into his bedroom to catch the laptop he had left there when he headed to work the night before. Sitting back down on the couch he crossed his legs, resting the computer against them and powering up the computer, fingers tapping an unsteady rhythm while he waited. Logging in to the site he couldn't help a small smile from tugging at the corner of his mouth when the little blinking mail symbol alerted him to twenty-five new messages. It wasn't something he ever had expected to feel good about, but with the recent rejection of people he had thought were his friends, he needed some appreciation even when it came in the form of badly spelled messages on a porn site. 

_finallyy sh0win us m0re!!!!11!!! m0re 0f this!!!!_

The memory of showing himself in the most intimate of ways made his cheeks heat and he wondered what Tom would think of him if he knew, what the family that shunned him so many years ago would say if they could see him in that moment. He couldn't feel bad about it, not when the pictures he had taken seemed to be the only good thing in his life. 

_FUCK so god damn fuckin perfect on ur knees Just the way a lil cum hungry slut like u shuld be_

A part of Jensen thought he should be ashamed of the words said about him, the way the weres seemed to think about it, but despite the crudeness of the words he couldn't help but feeling better. Even if Tom didn't want him, his family long gone and his friends had abandoned him, at least some people still wanted him. Even if those people were werewolves that would most likely rip him to shreds if ever given the opportunity. 

He kept reading through the messages but it wasn't until he came to the second to last one that he truly felt better, because the message was clearly from the same person that had messaged him the first time.The spelling and grammar was an appreciated thing after what he had read through, but what truly got to him was the once more polite tone of the message, a reverence that he hadn't expected.

_What another unexpected treat, thank you once more for sharing them, I can’t tear my eyes away. I’m absolutely thrilled we’ve been given the opportunity to see such an intimate, perfect moment. Though I must say, if I were your mate I would never allow you to share yourself even through photos. You would be mine alone._

Jensen smiled, reading through the message time and time again and by the time it was time for him to head to work, he felt a lot better 

It wasn't until he was at The Pit, carrying containers full of were come that he made a decision he had never expected himself to make however. His new co-worker, a man named Clive, had opted to stay in the car, and Jensen couldn't even care about having been left to do all the work while his supposed to be partner was being lazy. Making sure that no one could see him Jensen slid a few vials of were come into his pocket, most likely more than he should take. It wasn't until he felt their weight there that he knew for sure he would be taking more photos, even if he wasn't desperate for the money anymore.

He had started to crave the attention.

-¤-

Jensen dragged sticky fingers through his hair, looking into the mirror at the result of his actions. The fake were come darkened his hair, kept it away from his face, and Jensen stared at his own reflection for a long time. Dipping his fingers into the mixture once more he sucked his wet fingers into his mouth, wincing slightly at the taste. For the first time he wondered what real were come would taste like, what it would feel like on his tongue or slowly trickling out after his _mate_ had fucked him deep and hard. 

A shiver ran down his spine at that thought and Jensen looked down at the vial of come resting on the table, wondering if maybe he should allow himself to actually try it. He moved the small vial back and forth between his hands, opening it several times but not really daring to do what he was thinking. But for the first time he reached for his pipette, adding two drops to each eye without the camera present and he gasped when his vision changed, everything turning into bright edges and and he marveled at the way the world looked. He wondered if that was the way it looked for werewolves. The thought had him moving swiftly, turning on his computer and hoping the effect wouldn't fade until he had gotten to see what he needed to see.

"Dear god."

He stared at the pictures of himself, seeing himself like he never had before. With his enhanced vision his eyes looked even brighter, a sheen to them that was beyond anything he had ever seen in other pictures on the site and for the first time he could understand some of the messages sent to him.

"I look..."

He couldn't really find words to describe what he felt when he looked at himself and even though he knew it was all fake, he couldn't help but thinking that he truly looked like werewolf mate. Slowly his vision returned to normal and he sighed slightly when the world turned dull, details fading away from him. Sitting there in his empty home, watching his own pictures he let himself imagine what it would be like, to be claimed by a werewolf and for a while he even entertained the thought of it being something long lasting, something beyond a few hours of hard, rough sex. Something that wouldn't end with him being torn to pieces by sharp teeth and vicious claws. It was an impossible dream but at the same time he couldn't help thinking about it while indulging the fantasy he wished he knew the polite were's name, because that was how he wanted a mate to be. 

-¤-

_The man has one leg hooked over the sturdy arm rest of the chair, showing off the blood filled length of his hard cock as well as the inviting, glistening rim of his hole. His lips are parted, pink tongue flicking out to lick away the traces of come from his lips._

_Like the times before, the man's toned body is covered by so much come there is no doubt there has been more than one werewolf putting their mark on him and his hole is wet and swollen, clearly recently un-knotted if the white leaking out is anything to go by. In the next photo the man has two fingers stuffed inside that small hole, white come leaking out and his mouth slack with pleasure. There are even droplets of come clinging to his long eyelashes, trailing down his cheeks and down to the corner of his full lips._

_He's the perfect image of debauched, skin a flawless canvas begging to claimed._

-¤-

Jensen swiped the fake come away from his lips as his vision flickered back to normal and he winced at the taste and consistency of it. He hadn't meant to take more pictures, money not something he would need for a while, not with the popularity of his latest pictures, but still he had found himself flaunting himself for the camera once more. 

Moving to turn off the camera and plug it into the computer, Jensen could feel the home made come substitute slide down his thighs and once more he allowed himself to dream if only for a few moments. Looking down at his desk he saw several of the small vials resting, white liquid inside, he wondered how different the taste of real were come would be compared to human come. The need to taste it, just once, was overwhelming and he was moving before he could second guess himself, opening one small vial and raising it to his lips.

"It's purified, there's nothing in it that can harm me."

Without thinking further about it he lifted the vial to his fingers and emptied the vial of thick liquid into his mouth. The taste was an explosion across his tongue, shots of pure, blinding _need_ shooting through him and Jensen gasped, staring down at the vial. Only then did he realize his mistake, because the vial he had just emptied, thick liquid sliding down his throat, was the one he had recently stolen and it had not been purified.

-¤-


	4. Chapter 4

-¤-

_There's something different about the latest set of pictures he has posted. Something that looks like desperation barely hidden behind the green sheen of his eyes. Even though it is just pictures, no video, one can see the energy coiling through him, body taut and restless and it just makes it all even more intriguing. No one knows what has changed, what makes the wild undercurrent in the pictures._

_His lips are parted enough to show the pink of his tongue, white wetness resting there as well as on his face, sticking to his cheeks and all the way up to his hair. As always, it's clear that he loves it, that he wants the were come on him as much as any were watching wants to be the one to come over that gorgeous face, see him lick_ their _come off his lips._

-¤-

Jensen stared down at the vial in his hand, unable to fully comprehend what had just happened despite the fire suddenly burning in his veins. Looking up into the mirror he saw the sheen of his eyes change, not the luminous sheen that came from inserting the come straight into them but instead a duller sheen that he knew came from getting come _inside_ him, the sheen he had seen in the few human bitch pictures that he had looked at before doing his own. All the information he had gathered when researching came to mind, but he knew that what little there was wouldn't be enough, not for him. 

His whole body was craving, _demanding_ , more and even through the haze of freaking the fuck out he found himself fumbling to open another vial and swallowing it down without really thinking about it. Instead of dulling the fire inside, it seemed to fuel it and he crashed down to his knees when everything in his mind seemed to focus on the need for more. He wanted a werewolf there, would so willingly drop to his knees and swallow down every drop that was offered to him, his mouth was practically salivating at the very thought of it. 

"God, this can't... no... not me, can't be real," he gasped.

Even through his desperate protests, the image in the mirror told him just how true it was, his whole body and mind focused on nothing but getting more and it was just pure willpower that managed to keep him from downing the other few vials he had left. Looking into the mirror he could see himself in a way he never had before, nothing compared to the pictures he had looked at. The change was _in_ him now, nothing that would ever fade away and he knew that, every part of his being screamed it out but he couldn't grasp, it was too much, just too much to wrap his mind around. 

It wasn't until black dots started marring his vision that he realized that the desperate, ragged breathing that tore through the silence came from him and in the back of his mind, what little of it could still string together complete sentences, he knew that it wasn't a good thing. 

That was the last coherent thought he had before everything faded to black. 

-¤-

Blinking his eyes open Jensen looked up into the bright white of the ceiling above, trying to get his mind to put the shattered fragments of knowledge and realizations into something he could wrap his mind around but when the full wall of memories hit him, all he felt was more confused than he ever had before in his life. 

The burning had dulled, it was no longer wildfire in his veins but the new sensation was almost worse because he felt that it was truly a part of him now, something that would never fully go away. His whole body ached when he got up off the floor and he couldn't tell if that was because of him passing out on the floor or because of the were come in his body, changing the very core of who he was. 

"This can't be happening to me," he mumbled as he got up, balancing himself against the wall with one hand. "If I ignore it, maybe it'll just... go away..."

Even to his own ears the words sounded hollow but he clung to them with a new found desperation, willing to make them come true. Calling in sick to work he ignored Dan's angry protests in favor of staring at himself in the mirror, staring into suddenly unfamiliar eyes. 

As hours turned into days, one thing became scarily clear; the new need burning in his veins was not going away. The first two days had been nothing but a blur of fear and worries, blending together into a powerful swell of messed up emotions that Jensen hoped to never go through again. But on the third day something changed and the fire licking his veins was back. It started as a prickling under his skin, an itch that he couldn't scratch and it was slowly driving him insane. 

Laying down on the couch he was trying to _not_ think about how weird he felt, uncomfortable in his own skin, he soon realized that he was fighting a loosing battle. Without even realizing he had been doing it, he found his hands clenching down into the fabric of the cushions beneath him as his very bones were aching, the need licking through his body, tugging at him until it truly was everything he could think about. 

"Can't, no. No, no no."

Pushing himself up he meant to make himself get to the kitchen but dizzyness hit him so bad he collapsed back down on the couch with a groan, sweat breaking out on his skin as the fire inside him turned painful until all he could do was clench his teeth together to not scream.

Ignoring the new found need inside him was no longer an option and through the haze of pain clouding his mind, Jensen started making plans.

-¤-

Jensen was grateful for the fact that his co-worker had once more flaked on him and he had no doubts in his mind that he soon would follow Owen into the world of unemployment. It made everything so much easier because he knew what he needed to do and he didn't stop to think about it before he slid vial after vial into his pocket, emptying everything that came from what The Pit had handed to him. He tried to forget the curious way the guards had sniffed the air around him, a clear sign that his scent was already changing from the come working its way into his system 

Looking at the company car he knew that there was no way he would work another night, even if they didn't notice it at the time, soon someone would realize that the last three nights the collected waste from The Pit had never been delivered. 

Looking around he closed his fingers around the last vial and when he lifted it to his lips, drinking down the bitter liquid inside he felt the fire inside him die down, fade to the background and instead it was replaced by the sweetest pleasure. The contentment he felt as the come settled inside him was unlike anything he had ever felt before, a warm flare somewhere deep inside him and for the first time in days he felt _good_.

-¤-

There was a nervous energy coiling deep inside him that evening as he started up his computer, slightly nervous about how the latest images he had posted had been received. It had been a very different experience from the previous times he had put himself in front of the camera and he didn't know if it was because of the were come burning inside his body or because of the entirely different mindset he was in. Looking at the pictures before he had uploaded them he thought he looked different and he wondered if the people paying to see him would be able to tell that something had changed. He had still applied come to his eyes, making sure to get them he almost radiant green that they had been before, wondering if that was how a were mate would truly look, if they survived the first few hours. Rumour was that there was a handful of were mates out there, but no one knew for sure, if there were any they sure managed to stay out of the spotlight. 

Opening his inbox he found the highest number of emails to date and he felt his jaw drop slightly, the heat inside him rose higher as his pulse picked up speed and when he started reading through them he felt his cock go hard in the confines of his jeans.

_looks like u took it really good. need more, how do i get to fuck u?_

Biting down on his lower lip, he wondered what it would be like to actually have the scorching heat of a werewolf's body pressed up against him, the swell of a real knot spreading him wide. The thought alone was enough for his cock to throb and he was about to push his jeans down to wrap fingers around his cock before he thought better of it.

With the change that had happened, the horrible mistake he had made, he knew that he wouldn't be able to keep this up any longer, his eyes would prevent him from performing his job even if they didn't realize what he had stolen but he was very sure they would. That meant that he needed the money, and as much as his body craved just getting off, he fumbled out of his clothing and over to where the camera was waiting. He almost dropped it several times before he got it set up properly, aiming it towards the bed. When he opened the bedside table and his hands closed around the firm length of his knotting dildo, he couldn't hold back the needy little groan that left him and he wasted no time slicking it up with lube before he reached behind himself with sticky fingers.

It was different than it had been before the mistake that changed everything, not as fulfilling to push slick fingers inside and he realized that his body wasn't just craving more come, it was craving a _knot_. He worked his fingers in and out of his ass with deep thrusts that should have hurt, but instead they weren't even close to enough and low, desperate noises fell from his lips as he tried to make it good, working himself open quicker than he ever had before, not even feeling the burn.

"Need...god...fuck...need more. Knot me, please, knot me."

The words made him freeze in place, fingers still inside him and Jensen stared at his own headboard with wide eyes, unable to really comprehend what he had just said. 

"I can't... no no no..."

He pulled his fingers free, wiping them clean on the comforter but it seemed like the touch had already triggered something deep inside him because the need was burning hot, even worse than it had been after that very first swallow of come and he wondered if he would pass out once more. Falling down on his back on the bed he realized that his cock was still rock hard and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't silence the inner plea for more, for something to fill him up. Suddenly it made sense why people would offer themselves for werewolves, even with the sure knowledge of being torn to shreds. In that moment he had a hard time telling his brain that it wouldn't be worth it, because he needed come, needed a big knot to fill him up to keep all that hot wetness inside him.

"Jesus fucking Christ," he groaned, hips rising off the bed. "This can't be me. It can't happen, not to me."

It was happening though, and Jensen wasn't strong enough to fight it. 

With a sound that was somewhere between a sob and a moan, his grasped the dildo once more and once he allowed himself to only focus on getting off, he pushed the toy in deep and hard, causing himself to scream in pleasure. The burn was barely noticeable beneath the sensations shooting through his body and his free hand clenched the sheets as he pushed his hips down, fucking himself on the knot and groaning each time the deflated knot touched his rim. 

He knew it wouldn't last long, he was much too desperate for it and within minutes he pushed hard, feeling the knot push inside, causing him to tremble with raw need. When pleading words once more fell from his lips he didn't freak out, instead his eyes fluttered closed and he allowed himself to imagine it being someone else, maybe even the polite werewolf that talked about _mates_ , as if Jensen was someone to treat with care, to worship.

Jensen wondered what _he_ would feel like, what a real knot would feel like as it spread him wider than he had ever been before, filling him up so good. Squeezing his hand around the inflation bulb he felt the knot grow inside him, pressing against his inner walls and when he came it was pleasure unlike anything he had felt before. His vision flickered as he painted his own chest with come, rocking his hips down against the knot filling him up. And yet, even as he came, he knew that it wasn't enough, wasn't what his body truly craved.

-¤-

_Another set of amazing pictures, even more intense than the last. The glow of your eyes, the way the cause your freckles to stand out even more, I simply can’t get enough. I’ve thought of you countless times over the last few weeks, it’s impossible to forget you now that I’ve gazed at your stunning face. If your mate is ever crazy enough to let you go..._

Jensen stared at the words, knowing full well that it was the same were that had written to him before, but for the first time he actually paid attention to the screen name, clicking it to see if the man had offered any information about himself on his profile.

"Jarpad," he mumbled to himself. "Who are you to be so different from all the others?"

There was nothing there, nothing that could tell Jensen what made the man so special and he sighed slightly, disappointed at the lack of information. In the week that had passed since The Incident, as his mind had started calling it, he hadn't met up with anyone, ignoring every call from his workplace he had no doubt he had been fired but he couldn't care. All he could think of was the fire inside him, the desperate need for were come, and the craving for a big knot to fill him up. The toy didn't give him the relief he sought and time and time again he found his mind drifting to longing thoughts about the unknown were, the only one he dared to really fantasize about. 

But he knew that it was time, there would be no more pictures to post, no more money coming his way and despite the fear settling deep and hard in his belly, it was time to make something change, to go after what his body had decided he needed. Before he did that, he wanted to give something back to the only man, were, that had managed to make him feel _good_ about himself since the night that Tom walked out. That was why he pressed the Reply button and started typing his message to Jarpad. 

_I'm writing to tell you that there will be no more pictures. I was never mated when taking the ones I did but I think it's time for that to change.  
You have been very kind to me, and that's why I will send you a few bonus photos from my very last photo session before I go to find a mate that can truly give me what I want. I don't know how come you are so different from other weres, you brain doesn't seem hardwired to your knot for one thing, but it has been appreciated. I hope you like this parting gift.   
J._

Looking at the short message he took a deep breath and attached a few pictures and pressed send before he had any chance to change his mind. Wondering how crazy he was to reach out to a were like that and in the back of his mind a small voice asked if he really thought that the were, Jarpad, would actually keep the pictures to himself. Pushing those thoughts aside he forced himself to sit down and write his official last message, deleting it and writing time and time again until he gave up and just posted a few quick words before he logged off and stared at the black of his monitor, seeing his own reflection in it. 

"It's time to find a mate," he told himself.

Even before the words had left his lips he knew how unlikely a dream it was, but it was the only path he could go because what little come he had left wouldn't sustain his need for long, and the longing for a real knot was, at times, all he could think about. Turning away from the computer he went to pack his bags.

-¤-

He didn't know what made him do it, but maybe it was the attention craving part of him that was forcing him to. That was the only explanation he had as to why he was sitting in a dingy little motel room just outside the closest were town, looking at a thread on the forum, a thread that he knew was about him. The little pointer was hovering over the title, hesitating for the longest time before he pushed down and the thread loaded. He was stunned by the amount of replies to the first post, a were asking if anyone know anything about _the green eyed little bitch_. In that moment Jensen was quite glad he had canceled his page, that he wouldn't be able to log in to check his inbox, because he was already craving to know more. 

Scrolling down the page he read through post after post, long discussions about him, about the pictures he had posted and about how he apparently was every werewolf's wet dream. At least every werewolf with a human fetish, and there seemed to be quite a few of them. A small part of him was a bit disappointed that _Jarpad_ hadn't commented anywhere in the thread, he thought that one clearheaded comment would have been good for him. Instead all he found were messages that turned dirtier and dirtier for each page he scrolled through. 

_anyone know where the bitch is hiding? said he look to mate, wanna get me a piece of that ass first_

The comment had uneasiness coiling inside him and Jensen felt the sour taste of bile in his mouth as several comments along the same lines followed, each one dirtier than the earlier ones.

_Wanna mark that guy up. My marks all over his skin. Clearly he hasn't been fucked enough when he's unmarked._

Jensen questions the wisdom of actually going through with his plan, but he also knew what he wanted, what his body demanded of him. There was little chance of his plan having an happy ending, but it was the only plan he could come up with, the only one that would work against the rising fire inside him. 

On the ratty old bed, some new clothes lay spread out and Jensen felt a hard weight settle in his belly when he looked over to them, closing down the computer and preparing to get ready for what lay ahead of him. Walking into the werewolf city would be the hardest thing he had ever done and he planned to do everything in his power to at least give himself what little chance there could be.

-¤-

His eyes hidden behind the black of sunglasses, Jensen drove up to the where high barbed wire fences surrounded the werewolf town and he wondered if the high security was to keep humans out, or werewolves inside. The guards looked at him, one of them holding up a hand and Jensen slowed down but before he could come to a full stop he saw the man sniff the air, eyes narrowing as he leaned down slightly to look into the car. To Jensen's surprise the man straightened back up and waved Jensen ahead without any questions and as Jensen drew into the small town he tried to not think of whether that was a good or a bad sign.

He wasn't really thinking about what was happening, where he was going, but still he found himself outside a club that he had heard rumours about. It was the first time he saw proof that it really existed. Even though the sun hadn't set yet, there were people milling around the front of the building, most of them werewolves but with his newly enhanced sight he could easily tell them apart from the few humans walking towards the door, each and every one of them the focus of every were's attention.That was, until Jensen stepped out of the car.

The weight of the eyes on him was heavy, he could feel them take in every part of his appearance while he stood there, pulling in deep breaths to make himself calm down but all it did was make him feel the heavy, musky scents of werewolves in the air. He could even swear that he could taste them on his tongue with each breath he took. Pulling himself up to his full length, Jensen walked towards the bar, dark glasses still in place and the crowd outside parted to let him pass but he could hear the low growls from the weres closing in on him and he was sure he would feel hands on his body if he allowed himself to slow down for the briefest moment. 

"And just what do we have here?" the bouncer said, a leer to his lips as he held up a hand to stop Jensen, eyes raking over his body.

"A visitor," Jensen said, swallowing down the heavy lump in his threat. 

"Right," the bouncer said with a smirk, showing off teeth that were too sharp, even in his human form. "That's not how this place works."

He held out a piece of paper and a pencil and Jensen didn't really need to read through it to know what it was, but he did read through every single word, pencil shaking in his hand. It was all there, black on white, what it would entail for him to step inside the club and he knew that there was no way the bouncer would let him inside without having signed the paper. 

_I hereby willingly enter this area, knowing full well what might happen and by signing this I agree that the werewolves can not be held responsible for any harm that may happen to me inside of these walls._

"Might," Jensen mumbled to himself and he could hear an amused chuckle from the bouncer.

They both knew that there was no _might_ with what would happen once he stepped inside. Once he had signed on the dotted line, there was close to no chance for him to leave the place again. At least not alive. Jensen looked towards the black doors of the club and in their glossy reflection he could see himself, even though he didn't really recognize himself in the person he looked at. It wasn't him, the man whose pale face was mostly hidden behind sunglasses, clothes clinging to his skin and jeans ripped in ways to showcase the most possible skin while still staying up on his hips. The belt around his waist was his final attempt at safety, his few remaining vials of were come as well as a few empty ones lining it and his hands fell down to stroke over them.

"I see you have the taste for it already, little human," the were in front of him leered. "Why don't you just sign on the dotted line and get inside, I promise we will knot your little ass good and well. For a while."

A part of Jensen wanted to flee, return to his car and drive as far away as possible, but another part got weak in the knees at the mere thought of a knot pushing inside of him and he was far past the point of no return. Inside that building was his future, however short it might be. The need inside him that had been a slow burning was suddenly a roaring fire once more and it was all he could think of. With the need being something painfully alive and desperate inside him he knew that he had no other choice. The human world held nothing for him anymore and he was sure that if he didn't get the knot his body craved, he would go insane.

The scrape of the pencil against the paper was loud when Jensen signed his name and then pushed past the bouncer and into the dark confines of the club.

-¤-


	5. Chapter 5

-¤-

_The man's skin is almost radiant in the light, something in him different from how he has ever looked before, energy seeming to be waiting just under the surface, ready to explode. His green eyes are locked on the camera, it looks like he barely is aware of the thick strands of come that are painted over his face. The sinful curve of his lip is only enhanced by the come clinging to his skin, the pink tongue coming out to lick it away._

_It is said to be the very last picture and that might explain all the comments, or maybe they can all be explained by the man himself. He is exceptional, never before has the were community seen a human so relaxed in the aftermath of something that can only be described as a werewolf orgy. Almost every were commenting wants the same thing; to be allowed to bury their knot in the man's ass._

_The account is already locked down, there is no way for the people watching to get in contact with the gorgeous green eyed man. All they can do is watch him, take in the way his body looks when covered in come, the way his asshole looks when it's stretched. Below the picture is the last message, the one that tells them that he is looking to settle down. To mate._

-¤-

Heavy music was thrumming through Jensen's body when he stepped into the dark confines of the club and right away Jensen could feel the eyes on him, heavy weights that held nothing of the comfort he had been hoping for when the plan had first formed in his mind. Standing in the club he could feel the scent of both humans and weres, but it was the wild scent of the weres that overpowered everything else and it was that scent that sent a shiver down his spine. Jensen didn't know what he had expected, but the weres in the club smelled nothing like the guards at The Pit, the scent in the club was heavier, something oily that draped over him and made him feel dirty, used.

Even with the dark sunglasses still on he could easily see the room, the come in his system making sure of that, and he tried to keep his gaze away from the corner where several weres were crowded around what was clearly a human. But it was hard to avoid the sounds, the cries of pain and pleasure, of claws digging for blood and of wet skin on skin. It was every nightmare he had been plagued with since that first vial of were come slid down his throat, everything he had tried to tell himself couldn't be true. There was no doubt in his mind that the humans in the club would not survive the night, and he was sure that come the end of the evening, there would be nothing to separate him from them.

"Human," a gritty voice spoke out right behind him, and had Jensen not smelled the were's presence he might have screamed. "What is that on your belt?"

Forcing himself to stay calm, Jensen turned around to face the were and he swallowed thickly when he looked into cold, dark eyes that were surrounded by the thin ring of red that always set werewolves apart from humans. 

"I'm quite sure you know what it is," Jensen said, surprised at how calm his voice sounded. 

The were looked down to where the tips of Jensen's fingers rested on one of the still full vials, turning the rubber stopper around. 

"Such a little slut, you human bitch," the man growled, stepping closer. "Already hooked on it, aren't you? I can fucking _smell_ it on you. You’ve got werewolf come in that pretty little body of yours."

There was no need to deny it, Jensen knew the man could smell it on him as clearly as Jensen himself could smell the _lack_ of that scent on the humans outside the club. Every were in the club would be able to tell that Jensen was something different. 

"That's not..." Jensen tried to get out but before he could get further he felt another body crowd up behind him, the unnatural heat of the werewolf seeping through his thin clothes.

"Well well," the newcomer growled against Jensen's ear. "I see Derek has found a toy for the evening. We will have a lot of fun with you, while you last."

The brutality of the words were enough to make Jensen's breath catch in his throat and he couldn't stop the full body shiver that ran through him when heavy hands landed on his hips just above the line of the belt. He knew what it had meant to step into the club, no matter what hopes he had managed to cling on to, but he hadn't expected the weres to throw it in his face like that. 

"Why don't you take off those glasses, pretty boy," the first were, apparently called Derek, said and without waiting for an answer he reached out and tugged them off Jensen's face.

A surprised hiss left the werewolf and he took a step away from Jensen, looking at this face. Jensen knew that his eyes were different from those of the werewolf bitches around the room, they had only been there for the evening and he had already had the addiction flooding his system for a while. His eyes might not be as bright as they had been when he had dropped the were come directly into them, but they were still bright enough, nothing of the dullness that the werewolves probably were used to. But the next second he realized that his eyes weren't why the man in front of him had been so surprised.

"Well, I'll be damned," Derek said and his lips stretched into a grin that was too much teeth. "I've seen your pictures, bitch. Never expected to see you walk into this club, but fuck if I'm not happy you did. Gonna show you what you've been missing, what it feels to truly be knotted. Those other weres can't have treated you good, they never even marked you up."

Jensen hissed when claws dug into his hips, cutting through the fabric of his shirt and his jeans and he knew the weres could feel the scent of his blood when the skin broke. 

"Now you're marked," Derek laughed out.

Around them more and more weres had shifted their attention from the other human bitches in the corners and more and more eyes were tracing every movement, locked intently on Jensen and the two weres keeping him in place. 

"We might even take a few pictures before we end this," the man behind Jensen said, a warm tongue coming out to trace the shell of Jensen's ear. 

The intimate touch was enough to make Jensen gag and before he could re-think the action he forced his elbow back to hit the werewolf straight in the belly. The man seemed more surprised than hurt but it was enough for Jensen to buy himself time to get out of the men's grasp. Not that it did him very much good, surrounded by weres as he was, the door to the club too far away and he knew that there was no way he would be able to reach it in one piece. 

"What the hell?" the were growled, a sound that sent shivers down Jensen's spine. "You little _bitch_! I'll show you what happens to little humans that come in here and think they can behave like..."

Whatever he had been about to say was interrupted when the front doors of the club were slammed open hard enough for the glasses on the table to shake, one of them falling to the floor and shattering into a thousand small pieces that caught the light from the overhead spotlights. Everyone in the club fell silent and turned to look at who was entering and Jensen felt his mouth go dry. The were that walked in was nothing like the other werewolves Jensen had ever seen, there was a presence to him that spoke of power even though the usually thin ring of red in his eyes had taken over completely and he looked wilder than any of the weres in the club. 

"Oh shit." 

The words were spoken by the were behind him and Jensen realized that a werewolf that even other weres feared was probably _not_ someone a human wanted to be around, no matter the vials of were come on his belt or the way his eyes looked. At the door, the man stood still, taking in the club with one steady look and even from the distance Jensen could easily see the way the man's nostrils flared as he scented the air. A deep growl rang out through the club and it was in that moment that Jensen realized that even the music had stopped, everything seemed to stand still in wait of just what the newly arrived were would do. 

Red gaze stopped when it reached Jensen and he saw the were's lip lift slightly, showing off teeth that were too sharp to be human but he didn't have time to think more about it before the were was in motion, walking through the club towards him and every person, were and human alike, scrambled to get out of his way. As he got closer Jensen realized just how big the were was, standing taller and wider than any other person in the club and when he stopped in front of Jensen the werewolf towered over him. 

"It's you," the were said with a voice that was a rough growl and Jensen realized with a shock that the shiver that ran down his spine was equal amounts fear and arousal. "You're mine."

Possessiveness laced each word and the human part of Jensen screamed for him to protest, telling him that he should get as far away from the huge werewolf as possible. The other part of him, the part ruled by the were come in his system, made his cock strain against the tight fabric of his jeans and he felt a deep urge to present himself to the man. To beg for whatever the big were might be willing to give him. 

"He doesn't have your scent on him," Derek protested but there was hesitation in his previously cocky voice. 

"Yet," the newcomer said without taking his gaze off Jensen. "But I can tell someone has hurt him, I scent blood."

"He signed the contract," the were Jensen didn't know the name of said quickly. "We've done nothing wrong, he came here asking for it."

"Really," the big were said, reaching out to put one hand on Jensen's hip.

Jensen wasn't able to hold back a small hiss when the hand pushed against the claw marks hidden beneath his clothes and he saw the were react, red eyes going dark with anger. Derek and the other were quickly took a step back and Jensen wondered just who the were in front of him was to induce such fear.

"He's mine," the were said once more. "Does anyone have any objections?"

The room remained silent and when no protest was voiced, Jensen found himself pulled tight against the werewolf's body, feeling heat and hard muscles pressed up against him. Around them all the other weres and humans moved aside and it wasn't until Jensen was slammed up against a wall that he even realized that they had been moving, hidden away in a darker corner of the club. Or as hidden away as possible when everyone was still looking at them but now from a distance. The were moved one hand from Jensen's hip and slid it to span over his back instead, pulling Jensen flush against his body before he leaned in to press his lips against Jensen's ear.

"You're even more gorgeous like this than you ever were in the photographs."

Hearing those words, Jensen couldn't hold back a surprised gasp and he pulled back enough to look into eyes that were now a duller red, the red slowly fading away until Jensen could see hazel eyes looking down on him.

"You've seen them," he said and it wasn't really a question. 

"I have," the werewolf said. "Thank you for sending me the extra ones when you decided to quit."

A jolt of pure shock went through Jensen when he realized just who the big were was that was standing in front of him, big hands on his body.

"Jarpad?" he gasped. 

"Jared," the man answered. "Padalecki. And unless you have someone better in mind, I want to be your mate."

Jensen stared wide eyed at the big were in front of him, trying to make sense of his words but they didn't really want to connect in his mind. He knew the contract he had signed, knew what happened to humans that entered the clubs and he was sure that no matter what the man offered, there was very little chance that Jensen would survive the night. Even with that knowledge, part of his mind clung to the hope that the were in front of him would be different. It wasn't much to hope for, but it was the only thing he had to cling to so he tilted his head to the side, offering up his throat and his life to a werewolf powerful enough that even other weres feared him.

"Good answer," Jared growled, leaning in to brush his lips against Jensen's neck.

Jensen gasped when he felt the first pinpricks of sharp teeth against his exposed neck but to his surprise, the were didn't do more, instead he waited there with his teeth resting against Jensen's skin. It took Jensen a few moments before he realized just what Jared was waiting for, it all clicked into place when he felt the soft touch of a tongue against his skin, an oddly soothing gesture. Despite the fear weighing heavy in his belly he found himself relaxing, almost sagging against the strong body in front of him. Jared's grip on him tightened and he heard a low, pleased sound rumble through the were before those deadly teeth pierced his skin. Even through the sharp sting of pain, Jensen felt big hands moving tenderly over his body and it was clear that Jared tried to lessen Jensen's distress, calming him.

Jensen tried to focus on the polite words Jared had sent him, the talk of _mate_ , the way he had acted like Jensen was someone to be cherished. Those thoughts echoed in Jensen's mind as Jared tasted his blood, right there for the whole club to see. Pleasure soared through Jensen and even though he tried he couldn't understand if these were actually _his_ feelings or something caused by the addiction that burned in his veins. The dullness of the need, caused by him downing a vial of were come before he went to the club, was quickly turning into something stronger, more vicious than he had ever felt before. He _needed_ in a way he had never needed before, and when Jared pulled his teeth away from Jensen's skin he couldn't stop the disappointed whine that left his lips. 

"You taste even better than I thought you would," Jared said, voice thick with a need that seemed to mirror Jensen's own. "I can taste the addiction in your blood."

Jensen was beyond the point where his mind could put together coherent thoughts, instead he found himself arching against Jared, needing to feel more of the were against his own body, wanting to be claimed and he had to fight the urge to _beg_. 

"That's not enough," a voice spoke out loud enough to be heard over the rush of blood in Jensen's ears. "He came here for a reason, he _will_ be knotted before he leaves this club. And we all know how that ends."

Jared's voice wasn't a growl anymore, it was a roar as he turned away to face Derek, putting himself between Jensen and the wear that still dared to speak up. 

"He is mine to claim," Jared exclaimed, voice booming through the club. "Mine to fuck, to knot, to _mate_ with."

A shocked silence filled the room at those words and Jensen himself was stunned at how sure Jared was that the mating would work, that he would manage to keep himself in check so much that Jensen would live to see sunrise. The words also made it painfully clear that the were had no choice, that Jensen himself had no choice. No matter what the outcome would be, Jensen would soon feel his first and most likely only knot fill him up. He wanted it more than he ever wanted anything in his life and he couldn't even care about the possibility of death anymore, not when the addiction had turned into an all consuming fire in his veins, burning so hot that it was all that Jensen could really focus on. 

"Jared," he gasped. 

In an instant Jared was facing him again and Jensen didn't have time to get another word out before a soaring hot mouth covered his and a strong tongue pushed in between his lips, claiming him just like Jared's teeth had before. All Jensen's senses were narrowed down to the taste of Jared on his tongue, the feel of that strong body pressed up against him, the wild scent of Jared filling his nose. He was clinging to Jared like he would be drowning if he let go, afraid that the need would pull him under before the man could lay his claim on Jensen. 

"I got you," Jared said, tongue laving over the marks on Jensen's neck. "I will show them all that..."

The words drifted away in favor of Jared pressing kisses against Jensen's neck at the same time as his big hands tore at Jensen's tight clothing. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Jensen registered the sound of claws tearing through fabric but it was all drowned out by the feel of Jared's hands on his skin, the scrape of teeth down over his collar bone. He _knew_ that people were watching, could feel the heavy weight of eyes on him, but all that mattered was getting to feel more, to douse the liquid fire burning through him.

His skin felt overheated wherever Jared's fingers touched, the air of the club strangely cold despite all the people gathered inside. He didn't really know when the last of his clothing fell to the floor, but suddenly he was all too aware of his own nakedness that only seemed enhanced by the fact that Jared was still fully clothed. The old Jensen would be blushing at being bare and on display for their audience but the new Jensen was far beyond the point of shame. That Jensen was tugging at Jared's cloth to get to skin and strong muscles beneath and when the man's shirt fell to the floor, Jensen couldn't hold back a low, whimpering sound. 

"So much better than..." he heard Jared mumble.

The question about just what was better was drowned out when he looked down and saw Jared fish out a small sachet of lube from his pocket before pushing his clothes down and for the very first time Jensen was presented with a werewolf's cock. He didn't really know what he had been expecting, he had seen a few blurry photos after all but it hadn't prepared him for what was in front of him. 

"Fuck," he gasped, eyes riveted on Jared's cock.

He had known that Jared would be big, as much had been obvious from the way Jared had been straining his jeans before but it was nothing compared to what actually awaited him. Jensen's hand shook when he reached out to wrap his fingers around tight, hot skin and he felt Jared's hips move, pushing the hard length of the were's dick into Jensen's hand. The skin was hotter than Jensen's own even with the heat coursing through his system and Jensen couldn't tear his gaze away as the cock twitched in his grasp.

"Do it," Jared growled. "Know you want to, Jensen. It's all you can think of, isn't it? What it will taste like. You can do it."

With a deep moan Jensen sank to his knees, unable to keep himself up any longer and the second his knees hit the ground he was moving forward to let his tongue flick out and gather the clear droplets of pre-come that had gathered on the head.

If Jensen had thought swallowing the vials of were-come had been intense, it was nothing compared to the explosion of something wild and feral that filled his mouth. Jensen moaned as the taste wiped everything that wasn't _need_ and _Jared_ off his mind and he moved forward, feeling the thick cock spread his lips wide apart. 

"Yeah," he heard Jared moan, strong fingers pushing through his hair and pushing him even further down Jared's cock. 

If he had thought the first droplets of pre-come would soothe the fire inside, he had been very wrong, instead it pushed the desperate need even higher until Jensen found himself clinging to Jared's hips, swallowing down as much as possible of the were's dick until his lips brushed past something that felt very different to the touch. It took a few long moments before he realized that what he felt was the place where Jared's knot would swell. The realization made Jensen moan as his fingers went from Jared's hips to the base of his cock, feeling with tongue and fingers the place where the were's cock was slowly starting to swell. A part of Jensen wanted to take the man's cock deep in his throat until he was practically choking on it, but as he felt the knot starting to grow he knew he wanted something else even more and he pulled off Jared's dick with a wet sound. 

"Fucking hell," he groaned, leaning his forehead against the hard muscle of the were's thigh.

He didn't even have time to ask for Jared to give him more before he found himself lifted off the floor as easy as nothing, and for the first time he got to really see the true power of werewolf strength as Jared spun him around and pushed him up against the wall. Jensen's mind was still one step behind, only catching up with what was happening when big hands pushed his ass cheeks apart and a wet tongue trailed over his hole. He wondered if Jared would take long preparing him, because it felt like Jensen's entire being was focused on the need to get that knot inside him, to know how it would feel when Jared filled him up more than anyone ever had before.

Moaning, he arched his back, pushing back against the tongue licking eagerly over his hole, alternating between broad, firm swipes and butterfly light touches that made Jensen want to scream. Dimly he was aware of people moving closer, wanting to get a better view of the show that he and Jared were putting on but once one got too close Jared pulled away and growled deep in his throat. It wasn't a sound Jensen would have thought to be a turn on, but it was and the idea of being so utterly claimed made everything even better. 

"Mine," he heard Jared growl against the curve of his ass, tongue licking up his crack to the dip of his spine. 

"Yes," Jensen moaned, pushing back in a plea for more. "Take me, please, fuck me. Knot me."

"Lube," Jared mumbled, fitting his lips over Jensen's rim and sucking until Jensen thought he would be able to come from that alone. 

Only then did Jensen realize that his hand was still clutching the lube and he managed to get it into Jared's hand instead, the were wasted no time ripping it open and coating two fingers with clear liquid. Apparently Jared would _not_ take long preparing Jensen, because he didn't even hesitate before pushing two fingers deep inside Jensen's body, causing him to scream at the sudden burning pain. In that moment Jensen was sure that his comfort didn't register with Jared, not with the way the were worked him open with deep, hard thrusts of his fingers until Jensen's nails were scraping against the wall in front of him in attempts of finding some kind of purchase. 

"Please, please, _please_ ," he gasped, writhing on Jared's fingers but he didn't know if he was asking for the man to stop, or for more. What he got, though, was more, Jared pulling his fingers out and Jensen heard the wet sound of the man slicking his cock up. The room around them was suddenly very silent and Jensen knew that they waited, just as much as he himself did. 

It was time to see if he would survive the mating frenzy of a werewolf, or if he would just be another human bitch that threw his life away at a werewolf club.


	6. Chapter 6

-¤-

Jensen's body felt empty when Jared's fingers left him and he could feel the way his slick hole stayed wide after the thick fingers that had worked him open. He knew what he must look like, debauched and seconds away from pleading even with the eyes of weres and humans in the club on him. None of them mattered to him in that moment, the only thing he cared about was Jared's hands sliding over his bare skin, nails dragging hard enough to leave marks but not enough to draw blood. 

"You're mine," Jared growled against his neck, teeth scraping skin. "And they all know it, they all wish they could have you. Or be you."

"Need..." Jensen managed to get out, words drifting off to a keening sound when he felt the slick head of Jared's cock pushing against his hole.

Every nerve ending seemed to be connected to the place where his body was slowly spreading as Jared pushed forward, so slow that it made Jensen want to scream. He needed more, needed for Jared to claim him deep and hard until nothing else mattered in the world. Jared put one big hand on Jensen's shoulder, the other one pushing at the small of his back and Jensen had no choice but to arch his back and the motion made the head of Jared's cock push inside. 

"Fuck," Jensen gasped. "Fuck, fuck. More, just give me..."

He felt the very second that Jared lost the perfect control he had kept, hips snapping forward and the thick length of his cock filling Jensen up better than anything ever had before. It was nothing like the toy he had pushed inside and he had thought that was intense. He could feel every inch sliding inside, the head skating over his prostate and Jensen gave up on trying to keep himself together. The scream that left his lips was pure pleasure, a guttural needy sound that he hadn't even known that he could create but it felt more right than any pleading had.

"Mine!" Jared growled, pushing Jensen up against the wall.

Each slam of his hips was hard enough that Jensen knew he would be able to feel it for days, with every step he took, every shift of his body. If he had days left. Pleasure crackled down his spine, spreading its way through his body and it made Jensen feel more alive than anything had before. He wanted to beg and plead for more but he was already beyond the capacity of forming words, all he could do was push back and offer himself up for Jared. 

The bar was filled with the scent of their mating, their mixed scents a heavy weight that pushed Jensen's own pleasure higher and higher with each snap of Jared's hips. Under that scent he could smell the arousal of the weres watching them and blinking his eyes open he could see several of them with their clothes pushed aside, clawed hands wrapped around hard dicks. The sight made Jensen feel strangely proud, knowing that watching him and Jared could turn them on so much, but at the same time he wanted them to be anywhere but there. He wished that moment could be just about him and Jared. 

"Don't," Jared said, lips pressed against Jensen's ear. "Don't look at them, don't _think_ about them. You're mine, just mine and they won't touch you. Only..."

Jensen screamed then, because Jared's hands dragged down his back at that moment and the heavy scent of arousal was suddenly mixed with the metallic tang of blood. Fear shot through Jensen like jagged spikes, tangling together with the arousal and the blinding need until Jensen felt like he was drowning in it, wanting to scream but each time Jared moved forward, burying himself inside of Jensen, all the air was pushed from his lungs. Suddenly everything changed, because Jensen could feel Jared's cock change, swell at the base and the first push of the knot against his hole was enough for Jensen to come so hard he thought he would black out. 

"Let me in," Jared growled in his ear and all Jensen could do was cry out as wave after wave of pleasure washed over him. "Wanna feel you around my knot."

His thrusts changed pace, going from hard and deep to a circling motion that had Jensen moaning quietly and he was sure he would have sunk down to his knees if not for the solid weight of Jared's body holding him up against the wall. The second he felt the knot spread him open, wider than his body had ever been before, he cried out for more.

"Jared, please... yes...fuck. Knot me, please knot me. Need to... fill me up..."

"Just like that," Jared gasped, nails cutting deeper into Jensen's hips but even the sharp flash of pain only made the pleasure even sweeter. "Gonna..."

Hot come flooded Jensen's insides and when the second orgasm slammed into him it was even stronger, making his vision flicker and Jensen managed to get one hand behind him, landing on Jared's hip to pull the were even closer. He could feel every pulse of Jared's cock inside of him, more and more come filling him up at the same time as the knot grew even bigger, pushing against his prostate and forcing him into a third orgasm before he could even begin to come down from the second one. 

"Jared, Jared... Jar..."

When Jared's big hands moved over his body, Jensen cried again as claws scraped over his skin but even through the haze of orgasm a part of Jensen realized that it wasn't more than a few scrapes, even with Jared coming deep inside him the were didn't hurt him. 

"Never knew..." Jared mumbled, lips sliding down Jensen's neck as his hips slowly grinded against him, slow spurts of come still filling him up. "Fuck, Jensen, so much better than I ever thought it could be..."

Jensen trembled, leaning back against Jared's chest as the were's hands stroked softly up from his hips and up over his belly before he managed to turn them both around and sank down on the floor, Jensen splayed out on his hips with Jared still buried deep inside and he felt too boneless to do anything but whimper when the movement made the thick knot pull at his hole. 

Everyone in the club was still watching, but Jensen didn't care because slowly he started to realize that he had survived. Whoever Jared really was, he was aware enough to keep his calm even when knotting a fragile human and Jensen could finally allow himself to hope for something more. The burning desire inside him slowly faded down, sated for the first time since the vial of were come had first touched his lips. 

-¤-

Jensen felt himself being moved and slowly he blinked his eyes open, blushing when he found himself being carried in Jared's strong arms. He had no idea where they were but he could still hear the thrum of the music in the club so he knew they couldn't have gone too far.

"I see you're awake."

The words sent a rumble through Jared's body and Jensen felt strong muscles shift under tanned skin as Jared put him down on a bed that creaked under his weight. 

"Where..." Jensen started, swallowing thickly when he felt how dry his mouth was. "Where am I? What happened?"

"I thought you would remember that," Jared said with a low chuckle and a low keen escaped Jensen when he felt strong fingers slide down his bare spine and down the cleft of his ass, pushing through the slick mess of come.

The push of Jared's fingers made Jensen moan and even though he felt sore and worn out he couldn't help but spread his legs wide in an invitation. 

"Jesus, Jensen," Jared gasped, pushing two fingers deep inside. "When you sent me those pictures, I knew I had to find you before anyone could lay a hand on you. But what happened down there... how... There is no way that you’ve ever taken a real knot before."

Jensen pushed himself down on Jared's fingers, circling his hips in an attempt to get the those fingers to brush against his prostate but Jared pulled them out, circling his hole and making Jensen balance on the edge of desperation. 

"Tell me," Jared demanded, leaning in over Jensen, tongue sliding over the scrapes of his hips. "What did you do?"

Jared's words didn't really penetrate the desperation that rose higher and higher within Jensen each time the were's fingers pushed inside, stroking the come against his inner walls. If Jensen had thought that getting knotted would ease his craving he had been wrong, even with Jared's come still inside him he needed more.

"Jared," he gasped, writhing on the bed. "Please..."

"I saw the pictures," Jared mumbled against his skin, licking away the dried blood. "I _saw_ you all stretched out from taking a knot, covered in come..."

"Fake...knot..." Jensen managed to get out and he felt Jared's fingers go still inside him. "You're my.... my first. My only... Fuck..."

"No were has touched you before me?" Jared asked. 

Jensen shook his head desperately, trying to get more of Jared's fingers but instead of giving him what he needed the were pulled his fingers out. A desperate keening filled the air but it took Jensen a few long moments to realize that he was the one making the sound and if the fire wasn't once more burning in his veins he was sure he would have blushed at how needy he sounded. Instead he grasped for Jared's hand, lifting his come sticky fingers up and wrapping his lips around them.

"Holy... fucking hell," Jared moaned. "So desperate for it."

There was no point in protesting the words, not when Jensen's body was filled with intense pleasure as he sucked Jared's come off the were's fingers, feeling the dark taste of himself mixed with the sticky fluids. It was dirty, more dirty than being fucked in the club, for everyone to see, and it made Jensen's cock throb with need and his sensitive nose could feel the scent of his own pre-come where it leaked from his rock hard dick down on his belly. 

"Fuck me," he pleaded. "I need..."

Jared growled, a sound much more feral than anything Jensen had heard from the were before and the next second he found himself flipped over on his belly and he couldn't hold back a sharp cry when the sheets dragged over the sensitive skin of his cock. He was sure that the sheets were soft, but to him they felt rough, almost painful.

"My bitch."

The words should be demeaning, probably would have been from anyone else but falling from Jared's lips they sounded possessive. There was more to it though, a tinge of something that sounded almost like reverence and it made Jensen whimper as he was pulled up on all fours. He barely had time to brace himself before Jared was sliding inside, one hard snap of hips that made Jensen's fingers grab at the sheets as his back arched and he threw his head back.

"Yes!" he moaned. "Please, fuck me. Knot me. Jared, want you to knot me."

"Oh I will," Jared snarled, hands gripping so tight onto Jensen's hips that he knew that he would have bruises to show for it. "Gonna stuff you so full that it's all you can feel, all you can think about. Gonna fuck you so hard that you'll be able to fucking _taste_ it."

At those words Jensen mind flashed images of him on his knees, the thick length of Jared's cock pushing down his throat and he knew that he needed to feel that, to swallow down all of Jared's come but it didn't seem to be something he would get, not with the way Jared was already fucking him deep and hard. He could feel how swollen his hole was, bruised skin stretching around the hard cock and it was even better than down in the club, no people watching as Jared claimed him.

"I'm the only one to have you like this, ever," Jared said and to Jensen it sounded like an order. "The only knot you'll ever feel. My mate."

 _Mate_. The very thing Jensen had longed for but barely allowed himself to even think about because it was such an impossible dream to nurse. And yet there he was, on all four with the beat of music somewhere in the distance and Jared's words reverberating through his body. 

"Mate," Jensen whimpered. 

There was so much more he wanted to say but the words faded away into pure pleasure when he felt Jared's swelling knot push against his ass, stretching him wide at the same time as he felt the first pulse of come filling him up once more. He was sure he could feel it, each hot spurt against his insides and it felt so good he wanted to cry, instead he arched his body and pushed back, forcing the knot inside. In the back of his mind he thought that he should feel pain, but if there was any pain it was hidden well beneath several layers of pleasure so intense it took his breath away. 

It was _nothing_ like it had been down at the club, and that had been enough to make him fall asleep still knotted to the were. The second time was molten pleasure spiraling down his spine, crackling under his skin and if he didn't know better he would say that he could _feel_ Jared's come filling him up, could feel it in his very blood.

"More, fuck, please," he moaned, fingers digging into the mattress beneath him as Jared's hard thrusts changed into small, rocking motions that made the big knot pull at his rim. "So good, so fucking good. If... fuck... If I had known..."

A deep growl filled the room at those words, sending vibrations through their bodies and Jensen trembled at the sensations where they were so intimately connected.

"You'd done what? Let some random were on the street fuck you? Offered yourself up, not caring who it was? No fucking way, you belong to me. Should've known, no way you could have been mated," Jared muttered, pressing wet kisses against Jensen's neck. "No way someone mated to _you_ would allow others come to cover you."

The possessive tone cut through the blinding pleasure, pushing it higher and higher until Jensen held a death grip in the sheets to prevent himself from falling to pieces. It was Jared's next words that pushed him over the edge however.

"Gonna do that next time, come all over your pretty face, mark you up so well," he said, tongue laving over the marks on Jensen's neck and shoulders. "Rub my come all over you until everyone can smell me on your skin, my claim on you."

Jensen screamed as the orgasm slammed into him, ass clenching tight around the knot inside him as his release wet the sheets beneath him. Above him Jared groaned and circled his hips, causing the big knot brush once more against Jensen's prostate to prolong an orgasm much stronger than anything Jensen had experienced before. Body still shivering with the aftershocks he could imagine what their next time would be like, could imagine himself on his knees with Jared fucking his mouth until hot come shot down Jensen's throat or covered his face.

"Fucking hell," Jared mumbled as he grabbed Jensen's hips to roll them over on the bed.

The motion made the knot shift inside Jensen and he moved, his softening cock twitching in an attempt to get hard again but Jensen was too spent to do anything but let himself be manhandled into position by the much stronger werewolf. Their new position felt more intimate than anything they had done before and it was made even more so with Jared's knot still firmly lodged inside him. Laying on his side with Jared's huge body pressed up against his back, one arm fitted around his waist to keep him in place, Jensen felt better than he had in weeks, possibly months and he knew it wasn't only the orgasm speaking. 

It wasn't until he started coming down from his post-coital bliss that his brain took in the room that he was in, realizing it wasn't some spare room to the club but that he must actually be in an apartment despite the fact that he could hear the thrum of the bass even though he couldn't make out the actual song playing.

"Where are we?" he mumbled, looking around the room with its silver grey walls and taking in the black sheet he was laying on. 

"These are... my rooms," the were behind him said just loud enough for Jensen to hear it. 

Jensen blinked, staring at a lamp in a corner, while the words swirled around in his mind. He felt like they should _mean_ something but his brain had problem making sense of it all. 

"Your rooms?" he asked, blinking away the sleep that threatened to pull him under once more. "Why do you have a... room above a were club?"

He could feel Jared tense up behind him and the grip around his waist tightened until it was painful for him to breathe. It was enough to tell him that whatever the answer might be, it most likely would be an answer that he wouldn't appreciate. 

"It's mine," Jared said and it took Jensen a few moments to realize that the man was talking about more than just the room.

Jensen felt his heart speed up, with the addiction soothed for the time being his mind was finally able to put together a lot of questions that he wasn't sure he really wanted answered.

"You own the club," Jensen said, and it was a statement, not a question. "You _own_ a club where...humans gets killed."

Every part of him wanted to move away, to put distance to the strong were pressed up against his back but he and Jared were still tied and Jensen had nowhere to go, could only lay in Jared's arms and wait for his knot to deflate enough for them to pull apart. 

"It's not..." Jared snapped, the tone of his voice sounding too tight considering his cock was still spurting come into Jensen. "You don't know our world, Jensen. It's not all black or white."

He could tell that anger was building within Jared, his body tensing up and his nails turning sharp where they were pressing against Jensen's belly. 

"Right," Jensen mumbled.

He knew Jared was right, besides the research he had done he knew nothing about the were society apart from the rumours floating around between humans. Just being inside a were town was mostly unheard of but from the humans that had lingered outside the club he had to assume that were bitches might be more common than he had ever imagined.

"How many humans die here each week?" he asked, knowing full well it wasn't the right time to start a fight but he couldn't keep the words in. 

He could _hear_ Jared grind his teeth together but his grip on Jensen got softer, claws never drawing blood like he thought they would.

"You don't know anything, do you?" Jared asked in a tight voice. "What are werewolves to you? A fetish? A real life boogeyman? You shouldn't go looking for the things that go bump in the dark when you have no idea what you will find."

Jensen didn't answer that, instead he took a deep breath and pulled away from Jared, wincing when the knot pulled at his ass but instead he clenched his teeth and pulled again, crying out in pain when the knot came free and a deep blush crept up his neck and cheeks when he felt Jared's come leak out. Without looking back he scrambled off the bed, looking around to see if Jared had brought his clothes and breathing a sigh of relief when he saw them discarded on the floor. 

"Jensen."

Ignoring Jared he instead focused on pulling his jeans on, hissing when they dragged over the scrapes the weres down at the club and Jared himself had left on his body. The clothes that had been revealing before, but the number Jared's claws had made on them made him practically indecent. It was still a better option than being naked and Jensen took what little comfort he could. 

"I'm not what you think I am," Jensen said without looking at the were.

"You're an addict," Jared said, angry words that stung like a whiplash. 

Jensen stilled, looking down at his shaking hands where they were buttoning up the jeans. Carefully Jensen turned around to face Jared who was standing next to the bed and for the first time Jensen got the chance to really _see_ the man, every inch of hard muscles and tanned skin presented to him and Jensen felt the urge to reach out, to feel Jared's body against his own once more. 

"I didn't choose this," Jensen said. "It was a mistake." 

It wasn't until the words were out of his lips that he realized just what it must sound like to Jared and looking up he saw Jared's eyes flash red as he launched himself off the bed. All air was pushed out of Jensen's lungs when Jared slammed him up against the wall, one hand gripping tight around Jensen's neck. 

"You think this was a mistake?" Jared snarled. "No, no, no, little mate. There was no mistake here. I've watched your photos for months and when you sent me that email I just _knew_ you would come to one of the clubs sooner or later. Just didn't expect you to move so fast. I was almost too late, a few more minutes and you would have been a bloody mess on the floor. That what you wanted?"

Jensen couldn't get air, not with Jared's hands so tight around his neck but he couldn't really care, all he could focus on was the words that spilled from Jared's lips, the anger in his eyes.

"I've got you, I _mated_ you and now you think you can just walk away? You think I would allow that? Oh Jensen, you have no idea who I am, do you?"

-¤-


	7. Chapter 7

-¤-

Jared's grip on his throat was too tight, dark flecks appearing in his vision when the death grip prevented him   
from getting any air down his lungs. All his being was focused on the desperate need for air as well as the eyes that were heavy on him. The were's eyes had once more gone from hazel to red, and Jensen thought he was more terrified in that moment than he had been down in the club with the other werewolves closing in on him. 

He had been stupid.

Stupid to let himself believe that Jared was someone good, someone he could trust in. Maybe Jared did have the ability to keep it back, to not rip Jensen to shreds during a knotting but the werewolf temper was there still, and Jensen started to realize once more that whatever Jared might be, he was not some housebroken little pup. 

"Do you, Jensen?" Jared growled. "You came here, to _my_ club and you think you can just walk out again? You really think you can just walk out there, that they will _let_ you?"

Jensen tried to answer but Jared's big hand was too tight around his neck and instead his own hands grabbed at the were's arms, trying to get free. It took a few long moments but then Jared's eyes went wide and the red faded away as he released Jensen. 

"Damn... I didn't really mean to..."

Whatever more he said Jensen didn't hear, instead he was coughing, dragging painful deep breaths into his sore lungs and reaching with one hand to rub over the marks that was surely to be visible for days, his fingers came away stained with blood. 

"Fuck," he groaned, sagging down on the floor, his legs no longer able to keep him up. 

"God fucking damnit," Jared growled, taking a few steps away from Jensen. "This, don't you get it? This is why you can't just walk out there. Not even I can fully control myself and I'm..."

Jared stepped closer again, a huge looming figure above him and Jensen tried to shift away from the man, put some distance between them but before he could get far Jared had reached down and easily pulled him up on his feet.

"Don't..." Jensen groaned, at the same time as he felt the fire starting to burn in his veins again. 

"No," Jared said, pushing Jensen down on a chair in the corner and taking a step back. "Damn, I wanna knot you right now but I think I need to make you understand."

Jensen didn't want to understand anything, he wanted to put distance between himself and every were in the world, even if he knew that it was an impossible fantasy to indulge in. Eyes locked on the door he calculated his chances of reaching it before Jared got to him. A sudden roar cut through his plans and his eyes snapped to the werewolf in front of him.

"Listen to me!"

The man's eyes were blood red, fire and flame from where they were looking at Jensen, half hidden by shaggy, brown hair. Jensen swallowed thickly because the man he was looking at was not the man that had been filling him up so good, making him moan and forget everything that wasn't Jared's cock and knot. He wasn't even the were Jensen had first seen down in the club, aura of power surrounding him like second skin. No, the man standing in front of him in the room, naked and gorgeous, was something more and Jensen felt his mouth go dry. In that moment he knew why the werewolves had practically trembled at the sight of Jared, why they had stepped back and lowered their heads when Jensen would never have expected such signs of submissions from the volatile weres. 

Standing face to face with _this_ version of Jared, Jensen himself wanted to submit as well, to soothe away the red of the werewolf's eyes. Too many emotions battled each other inside him, the urge to flee slowly getting drowned by the urge to get down on his knees in front of Jared. 

"Jensen," Jared said with a sigh, red slowly fading away until only the thin ring around the iris remained once more. "Damn. I didn't mean to... damn..."

With a bone deep sigh Jared slumped down on the bed, the weird aura surrounding him fading away and Jensen was left with someone that seemed much more in control of himself.

"Look, this is why I can't just let you walk out there," Jared muttered. "You think werewolves are the way they are because they _want_ to? We aren't like you humans, we are animals and you fragile little humans hide behind laws and rules and try to pretend that you are safe from us, that you've got us controlled. But those people that come here, that go searching for the edge of danger, the addiction? They _know_ what they want, what we are."

Jared pushed up off the bed again and Jensen managed to keep himself from flinching away even if it was a close call, instead he kept his ground when Jared walked over to stand so close that Jensen could feel the heat of his huge body

"I own this club, and two more like it, because someone has to. Because those human, thrill seekers and people with a death wish and whatnot, they _will_ come here, or wherever they can find a werewolf to rip them to pieces."

"So you just...let them?" Jensen managed to get out. "You just let people come here and..."

"I hate it," Jared interrupted him. "But it will happen. At least this way we can control it. You don't even... Jensen, we're open _one_ day a month for humans. And it has happened that humans actually..."

He bit down hard on his lower lip and turned away but not before Jensen had seen something in his eyes that triggered even more questions as he remembered some of the rumours he had heard.

"Some of them actually survive," Jensen breathed out. 

The silence between them was sudden, jarring, and Jensen was once more aware of the beat from the music down in the club. He was also much too aware of Jared's body, the way it affected him even when they weren't touching. 

"And that is the real reason I have this place," Jared said, one hand reaching down to curve over Jensen's hip, stroking the skin just above the waistline of the jeans. "Why I even started the page where I first saw you."

A lot of Jensen's higher brain functions were cut off by the touch of Jared's fingers against his overheated skin and the brilliant need started rising once more, heat coiling up his spine and he felt _empty_ in a way he never had before. But it didn't fully pass him by what Jared was saying, how much he had actually been a part of Jensen's slide into...the thing he had become. 

"Are you behind everything?" Jensen gasped, closing his eyes in an attempt to block Jared out and regain some equilibrium. "Who _are_ you?"

"Jared Padalecki," Jared said, like that would be answer enough. "My bloodline is descendent straight down from the very first werewolves, purest blood there is out there."

Jensen's squeezed his eyes shut, but the darkness only made him more aware of Jared's fingers on his skin, the way electricity sparked under his skin wherever Jared touched him. 

"That is why I can do this, why I can control myself around you," Jared explained, leaning close until Jensen felt the were's breath against his neck. "The further we are from the source of our race, the harder it is to keep ourselves in check."

Warm lips pressed against Jensen's skin, causing a moan to rip through him and Jensen arched up against Jared without thinking about it, needing more of the heated touches. 

"You...Jared, stop..."

He had never expected that the werewolf would stop but Jared did pull away, hands still firm on Jensen's hips.

"You were searching for...someone? For _me_?" he managed to get out, shaking his head to clear away the fog of arousal. 

Jared looked down to where his hands were resting, nails barely touching skin and he took in a deep breath before he spoke, voice a low rumble that made the need soar higher within Jensen.

"Back in the day," Jared said, grip becoming tighter. "Rumour say that the old ones always took human mates, it kept them balanced. Kept them sane. Sometimes I wonder if that's why so many werewolves now turn to...what you saw down in the club. They've forgotten that humans are good for us for more than...a few hours of mindless fun."

Slowly the words trickled through, sharp points of understanding piercing into his consciousness and his mouth fell open when he realized just what Jared was saying. Looking up he saw a hint of desperation in Jared's eye, something that went beyond the raw need that bound them together.

"So yes," Jared said, voice suddenly softer than anything Jensen had heard from him before, the growl no longer underlying each word. "In a way I was looking for you and I'm not letting you go now that I've found you."

"You're saying I don't have a choice?" Jensen asked, trying to focus on anything but Jared's hands on his body.

Jared crowded closer then, leaning in to press his lips against Jensen's in a barely there touch that sent shivers of pure pleasure down his spine, electricity sparking beneath his skin and Jensen moaned even though a part of him still wanted to put as much distance as possible between himself and Jared.

"Jensen, you're addicted," Jared said with an almost brutal bluntness. "You wouldn't be able to stay away from werewolves and if I let you out there they'll rip you to pieces. I can't... I _wont_ let you die."

The werewolf's grip tightened, hard enough to cut through skin but Jensen didn't care, not when Jared looked at him with a desperation that cut deeper than his claws did. A war was being fought in Jensen's mind, different needs pulling at him from all sides and taking deep breaths did nothing to calm him, it only made his nose fill with the dark scent of Jared, something musky that he longed to taste on the tip of his tongue. Slowly Jensen looked up, taking in the ring of red surrounding Jared's irises, the way his teeth were just a bit too sharp and his scent too wild. He was everything Jensen hadn't really allowed himself to fantasize about until the were come was already in his system but in that very moment he wondered if the need hadn't been within him the entire time and that first swallow of werecome was just the trigger that made it all boil hot and painful inside him.

In that moment, looking into Jared's eyes, Jensen knew what people meant when they talked about your life flashing before your eyes because he could see each step that had led him up to where he was in that moment, from the first terrifying moments he realized he was gay until the terrible afternoon when his family threw him out, telling him that they didn't want a shameful sinner under their roof. The memory of the years following, of people using him and discarding him until Jensen was sure that his parents were right, that no one would want anything to do with him. He could remember the very first time he saw Tom, the way everything else seemed to fade away when he realized that Tom was actually interested in _him_ and not just the way he looked on his knees, the very first one to be so since his family had deemed him worthless. And with painful accuracy he could remember how he had felt when he came home to an empty apartment, Tom joining the line of people that had thrown Jensen away over the years.

But the pain didn't matter, not anymore.

Dragging in a shivering breath, feeling the way Jared's scent was like velvet where it traveled down his lungs, Jensen knew that there was only one way things would go. Only one choice for him to make. It would have been a terrifying realization, if not for the other realization that came with the first.

He would make the same choice even if he didn't have the addiction flooding through his veins.

Jared might be everything Jensen's body craved, each touch enough for him to forget everything else, but he was also what Jensen's _mind_ craved, someone that was prepared to face down an entire room full of volatile werewolves just to make Jensen his.

"I'm not going anywhere," Jensen admitted, and instead of being painful, the words came out on a rush of relief.

Jared's eyes went wide for a moment before he suddenly was in motion, lifting Jensen clear off the ground and crushing their lips together in a bruisingly hard kiss. Jensen knew they should talk, that there still was issues they needed to work out but with Jared's tongue sliding into his mouth, there was no way he would be able to focus on anything but _yes_ and _more_. Slowly Jared lowered him back down without letting their lips part, a low growl rumbling between them and Jensen arched into the touch when big hands slipped from his hips and down to spread wide over his ass.

"Mate," Jared mumbled, breath hot where it fanned over Jensen's lips. 

The word was laced with so much possessiveness but also something else underlying it, something that made Jensen truly let go and submit himself to Jared. Melting against Jared's huge body, Jensen allowed the addiction to rise within him, heat coiling around him and his fingers moved over Jared's bare skin, miles and miles of smooth skin stretched over the swell of muscles. 

"When I'm done with you," Jared said, lips sliding from Jensen's mouth and down his jaw to where his pulse was throbbing just beneath the skin. "Everyone will be able to smell me on you. Will know just from the scent that you've been claimed. I'm gonna mark you up so good, cover you in my come, paint it over your skin."

With a whimper Jensen slid down to his knees, fingers trailing over the sharp cut of Jared's hip bones before he wrapped one hand around the base of Jared's cock. It wasn't the first time wrapped his lips around Jared's cock, but this time he had no plans to pull away. Feeling the thick swell of Jared's knot inside him was wonderful but Jensen wanted something else, he needed to feel the burning heat of Jared's come sliding fresh down his throat.

"God," Jensen said, doing a full body shiver before he leaned in to lick a long stripe from the base of Jared's cock all the way to the bead of pre-come at the tip.

The first taste was an explosion against his tongue, enough to put every nerve ending in his body on fire and each spark of pleasure went straight to his hard cock, making it push against the fabric of his jeans. He didn't know if it was the werewolf part or the _Jared_ part that made it even better than the last time he had dropped to his knees in front of the big were. Or maybe it was because Jensen was starting to accept this thing, because it felt _right_ to be on his knees. 

"Do it," Jared demanded, the tone of his voice enough to make Jensen moan. "C'mon, wanna see your lips wrapped around me, here, where it's just you and me. You belong to me, Jensen. Don't want anyone else to see you like this ever again. It's only for me."

Jensen didn't protest, in fact he didn't say a single word before he opened his mouth and let the head of Jared's cock push in between his lips. He could feel the drag of pre-come against his tongue, sharp taste filling his senses as the same time as his nostrils filled with the scent of Jared. The weight of Jared's dick on his tongue was pure perfection, the way it stretched his mouth wide hotter than Jensen could ever remember a blowjob being before. Every part of Jared seemed to be made for Jensen and Jensen alone, like two puzzle pieces that slotted together to create something new. Something whole.

All thoughts faded from Jensen's mind when Jared's big hand came down to tangle in his hair, holding him still when Jared's hips snapped forward, pushing deep into Jensen's mouth. Had it been someone else Jensen was sure he would have protested, tried to pull away, but it was Jared and every part of Jensen was demanding more, deeper, harder. One hand still rested on Jared's hip to keep himself balanced, but he let his other slide down from where it had been gripping Jared's shaft to stroke over the sensitive skin of his sac. Jared reacted with a deep groan, hips thrusting forward once more and all Jensen could do was relax his throat and let Jared use him just the way he wanted. 

"Yeah," Jared growled. "Just like that, little mate. You take it so very well, want to feel it, don't you? Taste my cock and feel it stretch your lips so wide. Wanna feel it, wanna hear your voice all rough from taking my cock."

Each word was electricity under Jensen's skin, hot sparks of something amazing that had him moaning around the hard cock in his mouth and when his fingers rolled Jared's balls carefully before reaching up to grip tight around the place where he knew Jared's knot would swell, the werewolf practically _howled_ above him, fingers gripping Jensen's hair tight enough to sting but the pain was nothing compared to the pure pleasure he felt when Jared fucked his mouth hard, painting his tongue with pre-come. The motions turned quicker, hips snapping forward and thrusting deep and Jensen's cock twitched when he felt the skin beneath his hand swell, the knot expanding as Jensen hollowed out his cheeks and sucked hard. 

To feel Jared's knot inside him, swell and stretch him out so good, was one thing, but to feel it in his hand was something completely different. He couldn't really understand how the massive size of Jared's knot had fit inside him, how he had enjoyed it but even feeling it under the palm of his hand a part of him wanted to put himself on all fours, offering his ass for Jared to knot once more 

"Fuck," Jared cried out. "Fucking hell, so good. Jensen, so damn good."

The first spurt of come on his tongue made Jensen shiver and swallow eagerly, hand massaging the knot as Jared pushed in deep enough for the knot to push against Jensen's lips. He wished he could get his mouth open enough to fit the entire knot inside, but he knew it was impossible and instead he used his tongue to lick over the slit when Jared pulled back out. A low whine left him when Jared pulled out of his mouth and Jensen gripped the spit slicked length with both hands, trying to get it back inside but Jared had other plans in mind. Hot strands of come landed on Jensen's lips, painting his cheeks and nose and Jensen moaned, closing his eyes as his hands worked the knot, needed more of the hot liquid. 

"They're all gonna be able to smell this," Jared groaned, dragging his cock over Jensen's cheek to spread the come out even more. "Smell _me_ on you. They will know you're claimed by me, inside and out. That what you want, Jensen? To be mine? 'Cause you are now, will mark you up until everyone knows. God. So fucking gorgeous, face all wet with my come. My mate."

With a sharp cry of surprise, Jensen came without even being touched, the spurts of come still hitting his skin combined with the dirty words falling from Jared's lip enough to push him over the edge.

"Damn, did you just.... That's so fucking hot."

To Jensen's surprise, Jared slid down to his knees in front of Jensen, slamming their lips together in a hard kiss and Jensen knew that his mate would be able to taste his own come on Jensen's tongue. If the groan rumbling through Jared was anything to go by, the man didn't mind that taste one bit. 

"I loved the way you looked in those pictures," Jared said when he pulled back. "But you look even better now, all flushed from orgasm and Jensen, your eyes..."

Jensen was panting, his knees feeling stiff from the kneeling position but he wasn't sure he would be able to stand up, his legs weak from the powerful orgasm. He was still gasping for air when Jared's big hand reached up to drag through the come covering Jensen's face, slowly dripping down his chest. It was more come than any human had ever marked him with and Jensen loved it. Loved the way he could scent Jared behind the salty tang of the come. Jared's hands moved up through his hair, slicking it back with come and Jensen knew he should feel dirty but all he felt was good, cherished. 

"I'm gonna fill you up with my come, so many times," Jared promised.

"Please..." Jensen managed to breathe out. 

"You want it, don't you?" Jared said, smiling as he pushed two sticky fingers into Jensen's mouth.

Jensen didn't need to be told what to do, instead he eagerly sucked away the come, letting his tongue flick in between strong fingers to gather each drop. He wondered if the desperate need for Jared would ever fade, but in that moment he couldn't really care. 

"You're my mate now," Jared said.

"Yes," Jensen agreed when Jared's fingers pulled free. "Yours. You'll... I mean... What will the others think? I'm just a human."

He found himself dragged into another deep kiss before Jared leaned in to bite Jensen's neck, marking him hard enough to draw blood and Jensen whimpered as a white hot bolt of pain and pleasure shot through him. 

"You're not _just_ anything," Jared said firmly. "They might not live by the old standards, but they would never raise a hand to my mate. And in time, they won't even be able to. I will mark you up, fill you up until you're stronger than any human mate has been before you."

The words didn't make sense, except for how Jensen could still _feel_ Jared's come inside him, could feel it burning in his veins and he wondered just how much it would be able to change him if given enough time. How human he would be if Jared got things his way.

"We should leave," Jared said.

"Yes," Jensen agreed, letting the werewolf pull him to his feet. "I think I need a shower first though."

His legs felt unsteady and he balanced himself with an arm on Jared's, trembling when he took in a deep breath and he could feel the combined scent of _them_ heavy in the air. 

"No," Jared said. "I want them to see you, just like this. All mine."

Jensen didn't protest, just watched as Jared pulled jeans on, throwing a shirt over his shoulders but not bothering to button it up. His own clothes were torn, sticky with both his and Jared's come and Jensen knew that each werewolf they saw would know exactly what had happened between them.

He didn't care.

Not when the hope of something more settled deep inside him as Jared wrapped an arm around him and led him from the room.

-¤-

_He is beautiful._

_The green of his eyes a shade that hasn't been seen in a long time. It's not the dull green of the addicts coming to the club, the strange sheen that fades away over the evening until their eyes go black at the end of the night when the life leaves their broken bodies. He is even more gorgeous than he used to be in the pictures they all watched even if his eyes aren't the luminous sheen they held then, there is a calm to him that he didn't have then, not even when his body looked sated and content._

_Just in the pictures, his hair is slicked back and they all know that it is with_ his _come, can scent it in the air, on his skin. They all know that the same come is working its way through his body, changing him with every second that passes by and even though some of them are worried, even more are awed by his beauty, his strength. The pictures were a wonderful thing to have, but what they see there, right in front of them, is something else entirely._

_Beautiful as he always has been, in this moment he is something beyond that and he looks different._

_For the very first time he looks like he is where he belongs, a mate tucked under the arm of his alpha. A beacon for things to come, for a change that is tangible in the air._

\- The End -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please check out the gorgeous and NSFW art inspired by this story: [http://pornysock.livejournal.com/630.html](http://pornysock.livejournal.com/630.html%22)


End file.
